An Odd Little Survey
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Odd finds an internet survey and decides to try it out while his friends comment on his choice of answers. And he, in turn comments on *their* answers. No pairings as of yet. previously titled A Little Bit of Odd
1. Odd

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CL

**Rating:** Eh…PG because there's mild language.

**Warnings:** Language? Hints of slash, hints of het, hints of canon, hints of everything! Oh, yeah, and it's supposed to be _funny_ for once.

**Author's Note:** I don't know if I'll actually add another chapter or not. I'm also not sure if I like how it ends, but whatever. Enjoy? My first attempt at actual humor in a long time and a different sort of writing style for me too. Yay!

**Dedication:** Rae who suggested the length. Myself for being insane enough to write it. And Ems for being the first to read and laugh at it.

--

"What are you doing?"

"A survey, what's it look like I'm doing?"

"A…survey?"

"Yeah, for fun."

**  
****1. What is your full name?**

_Odd Della Robbia. The middle name will forever remain a mystery. Suffer_.

"It said _full name_ Odd. Don't you have a middle name?"

"No."

"Odd, everyone has a middle name."

"Not necessarily Jer. Anyway, my survey, my answers."

**2**. **Were you named after anyone...who?**

_Yes! My Uncle Oddball. It's a family name…and he had discolored eyes…_

"Liar! That's not true. You don't have an Uncle Oddball."

"And how would you know Ulrich-dear?"

"I told you to stop calling me that. And anyway, I have met your family, remember?"

"…Shut-up."

**3. Where were you born?**

_In a…HOSPITAL! Hah, bet no one thought of that!_

"Everyone was born in a hospital Odd, they mean country or hometown."

"Was I born in a hospital?"

"Of course you were Aelita."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I live in a school. Who would want to live at SCHOOL?_

"I volunteered to come here."

"That's because you're weird Ulrich."

"Thanks…"

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Perfectly well, since I hardly see them. Unlike Yumi who fights with hers all the time._

"Odd, I do not!"

"You always _seem_ to."

"I do not fight with them all the time."

"Face it Yumi, you have a very confrontational personality."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Do I? I have the greatest little diggity dog ever! His name is Kiwi and he's absolutely adorable…Ulrich, stop making faces!_

"Honestly, it was only once that he trashed the room."

"He ate my CD."

"He thought it was a bagel!"

"A…bagel?"

"Yes, a shiny, non-fluffy bagel…"

"Do you even listen to yourself speak?"

"You're distracting me!"

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Uh…What kind of question is this?_

"Why can't you answer the question Odd?"

"Shut-up Ulrich. I don't see you looking into Emily-slash-Sissi-slash-Yumi's eyes when _you_ tell _them_ how _you_ feel. Or vice-versa."

"What, nothing to say?"

"Why won't you answer Odd?"

"Oh look, you've gotten Aelita started now!"

**8.** **Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Erm…Oh yeah! Sissi came up and called me a loser freak. I'm not angry about it anymore (well, I am now because I've thought of it again, thanks) because Yumi walked in on Ulrich and I…_

"What? Stop staring at me like that!"

"Odd…no one wants to know."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"I want to know!"

"No you don't Aelita, no you don't."

"Oh…Why is Odd laughing like that?"

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_Er…Ulrich. Because he knows how to get in contact with everyone else. Anyway, he's my best buddy so of course he'll be the last to hear my voice…_

"Should I feel honored?"

"Yes, you should."

"As long as it wasn't me."

"Oh, that's _hilarious_ Jer, never knew you had a sense of humor."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_What happened to the EASY questions? What type of questions are these? Well…obviously I'll tell my lawyer dude (or girl-dude) – the one who draws up my will – and I guess my family so they can start planning my funeral…As for the remaining days uh, hopefully not be in the hospital? Definitely gonna go kick some XANA ASS!_

"Odd!"

"What'd I do now?"

"You're posting that to the internet!"

"No one will know what a Xana is. Relax Jer…"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Erm…I'm really missing those earlier questions here. The uh…right side?_

"You really had to draw a heart to figure that out?"

"Yes I did."

"That's sad."

"Oh, yeah? Lets see you do it without drawing one Miss Perfect."

"Fine, left."

"…"

"Thought so." 

**11. ****Last phone call received?**

_Let me check…Oh, from my parents. They're worrying about my grades._

"They should worry about your sanity."

"That's enough Ulrich!"

"I'm only joking Odd."

"I know…but _still_."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Yeah, I would definitely tell. I have told. Not pretty, not fun. I got a black eye last time…_

"You _cheated_ on someone?"

"Ow Yumi, I didn't know your voice could go that high!"

"Why?"

"I found someone better…I told them!"

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"Yumi, you're talking about the guy who had two dates with two girls the same day…"

"Jeremie, what exactly is cheating?"

"Odd, stop laughing. Aelita, I'll….I'll tell you later."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Finally, an easy question! Scary Spice, duh. She was the bomb!_

"You did not just say that…"

"Say what? Scary Spice? You know I love all music and those girls had catchy lyrics!"

"No…the bomb."

"Oh…yeah. I didn't…"

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_NO. Black is so…boring. Like Yumi…just kidding Y! No, I wear a much better color – PURPLE!_

"If you can call purple better…"

"Shut-up Yumi, I said I was kidding."

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_First off, the only thing outside my window is air. Who ever was walking around there well, power to you peep! But let's say someone WAS then I'll say Ulrich cause he can go all ninja. Or Kiwi cause he can go all dog. Jer's useless…he'd go nerd. Aelita could probably take them on though and Yumi'd just let me fend for myself after the last question._

"That is true."

"Which part, the one where there's air outside our window or the one where Yumi'd let me get attacked?"

"The part about Jeremie going "nerd"."

"Oh, ha-ha-ha. You two are hilarious."

"We love you too Jer."

"Jeremie, what's a nerd?"

"Someone like Jer."

"She asked _me_ Odd, not you! I'll, uh, tell you later Aelita…"

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_(Psst…I am a boy) But with another boy? Germany…Norway…Bed…_

"_What_?"

"Geez Jer, calm down. You look all red…don't burst a blood vessel! I had to share a bed with another guy once geez. You know these things are supposed to be funny!"

"Jeremie, how far have you gone with a boy?"

"That _really_ doesn't matter Aelita."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Gee Ulrich, never knew you felt that way. I don't know, I'm pretty open to new experiences. But he has Yumers over there so I shouldn't count on it._

"_Odd! _I can't believe you just said that!"

"Technically I typed it."

"It's still…"

"Calm down Yumi…Anyway, it's not like Ulrich actually did declare his undying love for me. Recently anyway."

"Hey, Odd?"

"Yeah Ulrich?"

"I love you. Shut-up."

"And I'm friends with you idiots, why?"

"You love us Yumi?"

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They have many uh…uses._

"What, no comments?"

"I think we're still in shock…"

**19. ****Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Yes, I have. That is all you will know._

"With who?"

"That's confidential Aelita."

"Since when have you been confidential about your love life?"

"Actually Jer, he's very confidential about his life in general."

"Will you stop saying "confidential" it's weirding me out."

"Sorry Yumi…"

"So, Odd, who was it with?"

"It's confidential!"

**20.** **You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_Argh! Why is the last question the hardest? Uh…neither, I use my super strength and…oh, alright, stop glaring at me like that Yumi, I know I'm supposed to pick one. What the hell is a new born and my grandmother doing falling off a cliff in the first place? And where's the newborn's parents, hm? Okay, okay. I would listen to whatever Gram told me and let go of the other…why wouldn't I be able to pull up an old woman and newborn again?_

"Because you're scrawny."

"I wasn't asking you Jer, I was asking the computer!"

"And you expect it to…answer?"

"Yeah…no…it was rhetorical. Leave me alone."

"Nice survey Odd."

"Glad you think so. I just emailed it to you all. Looking forward to reading your answers!"

"_ODD_!"


	2. Aelita

**Rating:** G-ish

**Warning:** Hints of canon, non-canon, etc. Same as before.

**Author's Note:** So, it's been…seven months. But, well, here's the second part. I still like Odd's best though…

**Dedication:** To everyone who reviewed. Thank you.

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_Aelita. It's up to you to guess my last name._

"Hm…I thought we settled on Stones."

"But there's also Hopper, Odd."

"But her real last name is Shaeffer…"

"But no one _knows_ that Einstein."

"Okay, stop. I'm moving on."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_Not that I'm aware of…_

"Not true! You were named after the Rolling Stones."

"I think she meant her _real_ name Odd."

"Shut-up Yumi, I'm helping."

"You're confusing more like it."

"Did I ask for your input Ulrich?"

**3. Where were you born?**

_I'm not sure._

"A factory? Ow! Who'd think Einstein was a good hitter!"

"Shut-up Odd."

"Jeremie, do you know where I was born?"

"No."

"I still say factory."

"Fine, Odd. A factory."

_I was born in a factory according to my cousin._

"Perfect. Why are you all looking at me like that?"

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I think Earth is beautiful. And the school is wonderful. I can see my friends anytime I want!_

"You're as weird as the others Princess, and I'd had hope for you."

"Hey! I am _not_ weird. And if I am, I blame you guys."

"You were weird before you met us Yumi."

"I don't believe I'm weird either."

"Trust me Jer, you are. I think I'm the only sane one."

"You are _not_ sane Odd. Not by a long shot."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Hm. Well, I suppose since I haven't seen them in awhile, then yes. We haven't fought._

"Good answer."

"Jeremie, do you think I'll ever see my father again?"

"Of course you will Aelita. I promise."

"Yeah Aelita, we'll help you find him."

"Thanks Yumi."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Yes! I have a fish that's all pretty. It's blue and red and swims around a plant I have. I named it Clown._

"Is that from the carnival?"

"Yes, it's the one Jeremie won me."

"Aw, look Ulrich, Jer's _blushing_."

"How sweet."

"Leave me alone."

"Why is Jeremie blushing?"

"He'll tell you later."

"_Odd…_"

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_I'm not sure…I like people's eyes in general. They're so interesting!_

"You need new hobbies Princess."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you do. Maybe Yumi will introduce you to more…healthy activities."

"If you're implying what I _think_ you're implying…"

"Chill Yumi. Chill."

"Why am I filling this out with you all standing behind me?"

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_That's easy. This morning, because of Odd. I can't even remember what he did to make me mad but that's not so unusual._

"It's a cousin thing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"I see."

"Hey, Aelita, shouldn't you be finishing?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Thanks Yumi."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_Hm. I would go to Lyoko and stay there until Jeremie discovers a cure for me._

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"Because you aren't as clever as Aelita of course."

"Shut-up Einstein."

"But Aelita, are you sure you want to post Lyoko on the internet?"

"Of course. Like Odd said, no one knows who or what Xana or Lyoko are…"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The left._

"…Must be a girl thing."

"HEY!"

"What? That's a compliment Yumi!"

"Sure it is."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Yumi inviting me to a movie later. Thanks Yumi._

"Hey, we weren't invited to a movie, were we guys?"

"No."

"No."

"What's up with that Yumi? You won't invite your best friends? Or your cru…"

"And this is why I didn't invite you three."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Unfaithful? No, I don't think I would ever be unfaithful. But if I was, the right thing to do would be to tell, right? I'd like to think I would do the right thing._

"Aw, you're such a sweetie."

"Odd…did you just say 'sweetie'?"

"…No. Of course I didn't Ulrich."

"Don't listen to him, he did."

"I didn't Jer!"

"Guys! Stop fighting!"

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I like basil or cinnamon. _

"They're a band Aelita."

"They are? Oh."

_I do not know any Spice Girls. I'll choose Odd's answer._

"Woo-hoo!"

"Shut-_up_ Odd."

"Fine."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No. I prefer pink, it's pretty. Not that black isn't pretty! Yumi looks sophisticated in black, but I would probably just look depressed._

"No comments Odd?"

"I think he actually listened to us Yumi, he's not saying anything."

"This has to go down in the records, right?"

"Stop being mean to him guys. Let him be."

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Hm. I live in the dorms so my room opens onto a tree, which I suppose someone _could_ climb…I would have to say Yumi. She could tell me my worries are unfounded. Of course, Jeremie could do that too, but he might get in trouble with Jim and I wouldn't want that._

"Aw, I'd protect you Aelita."

"Thanks Yumi."

"We could loan you Kiwi at night. I wouldn't mind."

"_I_ would!"

"I thought you were being quiet?"

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I've been to Lyoko with two._

"_Aelita_!"

"What? If Odd's been to Norway with one, then I've been to Lyoko."

"That's not what it means though!"

"Oh, what _does_ it mean Jeremie?"

"You know what? Forget it. Aelita's answers are fine."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I believe that this is between my friend and I._

"Oh, come on Aelita, tell us!"

"No Odd."

"They're her answers Odd."

"Stop being rational Ulrich. Tell me Aelita."

"Why? Mystery is good for you. Get over it."

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_I think they're delicious._

"Really? At least you aren't like Jer and enjoy _brussel sprouts_."

"Hey, those are good Ulrich!"

"Sure they are…"

"What is it with boys and vegetables Yumi?"

"I have no idea Aelita. No idea."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No._

"Hey, Einstein, you're going to have to change that!"

"Odd!"

"Honestly Odd, don't keep making him blush."

"Why? It's fun."

"Hah-hah-hah. Thanks Odd."

"Anytime Einstein."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I don't have a grandmother, so I would have to choose the newborn._

"Oh sure, you don't get the tough choice."

"I think any choice is hard. After all, just because the old woman isn't my grandmother doesn't mean she has to die."

"Very true Aelita, very true."

"Thank you."

"Who's turn is it now?"

"Hm…Jeremie I believe."

"Great. Thanks Aelita, thanks."

"You're welcome!"


	3. Jeremie

**Rating:** G

**Warning: **Canon, non-canon, fluff, humor, etc.

**Author's Note: **Woo-hoo. Jeremie's part. Uhm, well, I had an unusual suggestion, well, not that unusual, but still. It was from AeltJerFan to do a survey for others (such as Jim). Now, I had already imagined doing Sam, and maybe Sissi, because I think their answers would be interesting. What about you guys, any you want to see?

**Random:** I think Jer's is tied with Odd's for me…

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to audi katia because she has been awesome in her reviews (seriously) and she actually reminded me of this fic because of her reviews. Yes, I realize I should have dedicated the last chapter to her as well, but I forgot. So, forgive me?

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Get over it. Come on, it's fun."

"Sure it is."

"Trust me Einstein, it is. Now do it."

**1. What is your full name?**

_Jeremie Belpois. _

"Hey, Einstein, you know it asks for _full_ name right?"

"Yeah Jer, what Odd said."

"Odd didn't put his full name; I don't need to put mine."

"Way to be mature Einstein."

"Leave me alone Odd."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_Yes, my mother's father. I never met him._

"Is he dead?"

"What? No. I just never met him."

"Oh…why not Jeremie?"

"He lives in America."

"_Oh_. That explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean Odd?"

"Nothing Yumi."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Polyclinique Urbain V in Avignon, France._

"Wow, you remember where you were born?"

"I remember where my parents told me I was born."

"Hm."

"You don't?"

"No, this is why you're the smart one Jer."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Yes, actually. I'm quite happy being at school all year because it gives me a sense of independence. I can also talk to any of my teachers as soon as I have a question and they are more than happy to answer it for me. I find this quite refreshing._

"You are such a nerd Einstein."

"I have to agree with Odd for once Jeremie, that is a bit nerd-y."

"Great Yumi, thanks."

"No one has yet told me what a nerd is per se."

"It's a Jeremie. Someone obsessed with learning."

"Thanks Odd. It's a derogatory term usually associated with those of higher intelligence."

"What? Does that mean you think I'm a nerd too Odd?"

"What? No!"

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Reasonably well. I understand that they only want what's best for me._

"Still strange."

"Why, because I don't fight with mine like the rest of you? Except for Aelita…"

"I do not fight with my parents Jer."

"That's only because you're too timid."

"_What_?"

"Forget it; hurry up Einstein with the next question. Sit Ulrich, down boy!"

"Shut up Odd!"

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_No, nor would I want any, seeing Kiwi. _

"What is it with you guys harping on Kiwi? He isn't even here to defend himself!"

"I like Kiwi, Odd."

"Thank you Aelita."

"He ate my CD. I won't forgive him."

"Hah! I see you sneaking him treats when you think I'm not looking."

"I do not."

"Guys!"

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Both._

"Aw, Einstein's blushing again."

"Poor Jer."

"Yumi, why do I associate with lower life forms?"

"No idea."

"Because they help out on Lyoko?"

"Ah, yes, that's right. Thanks for reminding me Aelita."

"Anytime. So why are you blushing?"

"I'm not…it's just…hot in here."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Hm, really angry? Well, that's because Odd and Ulrich _kidnapped_ me_

"We did not kidnap you Jer."

"Honestly Einstein, you're overreacting."

_and took me CAMPING of all things. Real camping, not virtual camping. I had to eat fruit that hadn't met health standards, and sleep on the ground!_

"You are such a girl Einstein."

"I am not."

"I think camping sounds fun, wouldn't it be fun Yumi?"

"Yeah. We should go."

"We should."

_I hate camping._

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_That would never happen since I am perfectly healthy._

"Except for his oversized brain."

"Shut-up Odd."

"That wasn't me! That was Ulrich."

"Guys!"

_However, if it _did_ happen, then I would tell no one since they think I'm weak enough already._

"You wouldn't tell me Jeremie?"

"Well, uh, maybe. I mean, I wouldn't want you to, uh, worry Aelita."

"Hey Ulrich, isn't nerd love cute?"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_I also draw the left side first._

"You are all _WEIRD!_"

"We are not weird Odd. You are since you draw the right side first."

"Gah! I am not Yumi."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_At 8:55 last night. It was from my parents reminding me to do well this year._

"You have to be reminded?"

"Yes Ulrich, I do."

"I don't believe that Einstein."

"I don't either Jer, I think you're lying."

"Jeremie wouldn't lie…but your parents _do_ seem rather assured of your good grades."

"Will you four leave me be?"

"Fine."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I would never be unfaithful, therefore this has no relevance._

"It's a…never mind Einstein."

"Hmph."

"So far _you're_ the only unfaithful one Odd."

"Are you insinuating something Yumi?"

"Of course not."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I guess I would have to say…Ginger Spice._

"Uh, why did Odd just spit out his drink?"

"And all over _my _keyboard!"

"Dude, Jer. I never knew you had it in you!"

"Right. Whatever."

"What's he talking about Yumi? And why is Ulrich laughing?"

"I have no idea. I never listened to the Spice Girls."

"Oh. Odd, why are you laughing like that?"

"Get Jer to show you Ginger Spice later. Especially with the Union Jack dress."

"Oookay."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No._

"Finally, no one comments on how _I'm_ the one that wears it."

"It wasn't relevant to the question."

"Nerd."

"Shut-up Odd."

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_None of my so-called friends, that's for sure. Then again, they're probably the ones walking around (in mid-air) outside my window in the first place._

"Aw, you hurt us Jer, doesn't he Odd?"

"Yes, very much Einstein."

"I understand where he's coming from, with friends like you two."

"I am wounded Yumi! And look, you've broken Ulrich's hea…OW! Ulrich that _hurt_!"

"Like I said, so-called friends."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I am perfectly straight._

"You've gone to the factory with them though Jeremie."

"Yeah, Jer. Come on, these are supposed to be funny."

"Jeremie doesn't have a funny bone."

"Jeremie can be funny!"

"Yeah, without realizing it."

"You guys are so mean to him."

"Thank you Yumi."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Uh. I don't know._

"So, which of us is your best friend? Hm Einstein?"

"Probably Aelita."

"Well, we can only hope."

"But I do love Jeremie and he knows it! Odd, will you _stop_ laughing?"

"Boys are so immature."

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They are perfectly healthy and nutritious but may turn you orange._

"You suck the fun out of all survey's Einstein."

"I'm answering them truthfully Odd!"

"Survey's are supposed to be funny though."

"Someone may find his answers funny."

"I still say they have many uses."

"We know Odd, we know but we wish we didn't."

"That's the spirit Yumi!"

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_No._

"Aw, maybe we should fix that?"

"No thanks Odd."

"That wasn't me; that was Ulrich! Can't you tell us apart?"

"Not when you're both being insane."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I would need to ponder this decision lengthily. However, if that is impossible, I would say the logical thing to do would be to save the newborn since it's still young and has a long life ahead of it. I am sure my grandmother would approve this._

"Fun-sucker. Logical fun-sucker."

"Thank you Odd."

"I still say that's a horrible question."

"Wait until you have to answer it Yumi."

"Maybe I won't do the survey."

"You will."

"Hey, Odd, who else did you send this survey to?"

"Oh…others, why?"

"My inbox is flooded!"

"Oh. Oops?"


	4. Yumi

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **Still hints of everything.

**Author's Note:** I think I really like Yumi's for one question near the end. But I did have fun writing it!

**Dedication:** To Ems for having a bad day.

* * *

"So, I guess it's my turn, huh?"

"Yep."

"Do I really have to answer it?"

"Oh come on! The rest of us did."

"Fine."

**1. What is your full name?**

_Yumi Aiko Ishiyama._

"Your middle name is Aiko?"

"Yes Odd. It means beloved."

"In what language?"

"Take a guess."

"Oh, uh…right. Japanese."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_No, not particularly. My mother just really liked Yumi and her middle name was Aiko._

"So you were named after your mother Yumi?"

"Well, as far as middle names go. Yeah."

"Hm."

"I still like my answer."

"But you _don't_ have an Uncle Oddball Odd."

"Details, details Ulrich-dear! Ow! Einstein he hit me!"

"You probably deserved it."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Kyoto, Japan._

"Awesome. I keep forgetting you aren't from around here."

"Really Odd? Never would have guessed."

"I think you're being sarcastic but girls have weird senses of humor."

"Odd!"

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Yes. I can escape from my "friends." Of course that means I have to face my demon of a brother, but it's better than Odd's stinky feet any day in my opinion._

"Hey! That's not nice Y!"

"I don't have to be nice, do I?"

"I can agree with you on Odd's feet, and the reason to escape them."

"Thanks a lot Einstein! See if I ever help you."

"When do you help me?"

"Precisely!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Precisely."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I think I get along with them reasonably well. My brother on the other hand…_

"I like Hiroki, he's an interesting kid."

"…You did not just say that Ulrich. He's a terror. An Odd-to-be!"

"Awesome."

"No, not awesome. There should never be more than one of you at a time!"

"I like Hiroki too Yumi."

"Ugh, not you too Aelita…"

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Uhm…Hiroki has a lizard-thing. Does that count?_

"Oh, what type of lizard?"

"I don't know Aelita."

"You like lizard-things Aelita?"

"Yes, don't you Jeremie?"

"No, not particularly."

"Oh."

"That's because Einstein's a wimp. Like Ulrich. I wanted to get a snake but he flat out refused."

"I am not a wimp. Maybe you should read the signs that say _No Pets Allowed_. Hm?"

"Psh."

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_The first one. But I have to at the same time so that sucks even more if you ask me._

"Aw, is that why you never look at Ulrich?"

"Odd, I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

"Please do, maybe I'll get a decent night's sleep then."

"Hey! You have your ear plugs! Leave me and my sleeping out of this."

"Is he really that loud Ulrich?"

"Sadly, yes."

"You _all_ wound me."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_This afternoon at lunch. Hiroki came running over to me and knocked me over into the salad bar. Yes, I'm still mad at him and I'm going to hunt him down as soon as I get home._

"Hiroki's such a sweetie Yumi. Don't be mean to him."

"Aelita, he knocked me _into_ the salad bar."

"It was an accident though. And after the Xana attack and return trip you avoided it."

"Does not matter. I still remember it."

"Yumi is one to hold grudges. Hey Einstein, why are you so quiet?"

"I'm pretending I'm not here, listening to the insanity that is my friends."

"Aw, we love you to Jer."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_Uh. No. Unless it gets me out of the upcoming math test. And for my remaining days? I guess I continue on like usual because it'd be boring being at home while my friends were in class. Though I always did want to skydive…_

"Oh, I'd miss you if you died Yumi!"

"Thanks Aelita."

"Eh, one less girl."

"You're _so_ supportive Odd."

"What? I mean, it'd be depressing. Ulrich'd probably go comatose. Stop kicking me Ulrich!"

"I hate you Odd. And I would not. I would miss Yumi but I wouldn't go _comatose_."

"Yes you would. You would die without your Juli…OW!"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Left._

"Weird-o."

"You're the only weird one purple-boy."

"I like my purple-ness!"

"I can tell."

"Tell her she's weird Einstein."

"You're all weird."

"Hey…wait, what're you reading Einstein?"

"…Nothing."

"Jer, you're reading a computer manual?"

"Nerd."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Jeremie. He was having an attack of some sort._

"You know I was not!"

"Relax Jeremie. I was only referring to Xana without saying Xana."

"Oh, thank you. At least someone looks out for the well being of our secret."

"My God Jer, get over it. No one knows what a Lyoko or Xana are!"

"Well, besides us Odd."

"Yeah, but that goes without saying Princess."

"True."

"Look I just want to be cautious, okay? You never know…"

"Yeah, sometimes you do. Chill."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I would never be unfaithful. It's not right. However, I would say I had been because I wouldn't want to lie and it would be the right thing to do._

"So Odd, looks like you're the only unfaithful one."

"Bite me Einstein. Go ahead."

"No thanks, you might taste as bad as your feet smell."

"…"

"He's speechless Yumi!"

"Amazing. Hurry, we must document this occasion!"

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I don't like them._

"That's because you listen to depressing things like Zen and Relaxation music."

"How is that depressing?"

"It makes you go to sleep!"

"Ulrich listens to them too."

"And look at his outlook on life!"

"Hey!"

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Uh…maybe…._

"Maybe? You do to."

"So? I like black."

"I think black makes you look sophisticated Yumi."

"Why thank you Aelita."

"Anytime. Doesn't she look good in black Ulrich?"

"Uh…yeah."

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I sleep on the second story…there is no way this could happen. But if it did I think I can handle myself alright on my own thanks._

"You wouldn't want Ulrich there with you?"

"Odd, I would like to introduce your mouth to a stapler one day."

"Ow. You guys have _no_ sense of humor whatsoever."

"I thought it was funny."

"Thanks Princess."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Uh…to another world. With two at once on many occasions._

"Oh…my…God. Yumi, you are my hero!"

"I can't believe you wrote that."

"Relax Jer, that really was funny Yumi."

"Why thank you. I'm glad you all thought so."

"That was so funny Yumi!"

"Thanks Aelita. Too bad about Jeremie's twitching though, huh?"

"Yeah…"

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Uh. I have no idea what I would do._

"You would leap into his very surprised arms and kiss him soundly!"

"Odd!"

"Or you would fling him into a tree. Whichever."

"Just leave him be Yumi, he likes to hear himself talk."

"I guess you're right Aelita."

"Hey Ulrich, you better watch out. Maybe Aelita's Yumi's best friend!"

"I'm about to agree with Yumi on the stapler idea…"

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're okay but I prefer celery._

"No one will come close to comparing to my brilliant answer!"

"No one wants to obviously."

"I have hopes for Ulrich though Einstein. He's quite devious."

"Poor Ulrich, you've been warped by Odd."

"Hey! That could be a good thing."

"Doubt it."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Yes._

"Ooh, really? With who Yumi? Was it romantic?"

"It was a long time ago Aelita. When I still lived in Japan."

"Aw, that's so sweet though!"

"I guess…What, no comments Odd?"

"I'll take a rain check."

"Denied."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I was dreading this horrible question. I think I'll stick with the consensus though and save the newborn but it's still a terrible question!_

"I still wonder where the newborn's parents are."

"Obviously absent Odd."

"Well, yeah, but still."

"Whatever. So I guess it's your turn, huh Ulrich?"

"Yay."


	5. Ulrich

**Rating:** Er. High G, light PG

**Warnings:** Oh, the hints! They attack everywhere!

**Author's Note:** Ulrich's! Lol. I think his is one of my fav's too. Though as a writer I should not have any favorites, right?

**Dedication:** To Emi once more. She has reintroduced the Gavin to my world. Thanks.

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_Ulrich Gavin Stern_.

"If one person laughs…"

"Why, it's a normal enough middle name. Certainly nothing like Aiko."

"Odd! Will you stop making fun of my middle name?"

"Uh, is Xana gone Einstein?"

"…No Odd, you know this."

"Then nope! Sorry Yumi!"

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My father's grandfather._

"Eh…"

"Yes Odd?"

"Nothing. Hey Princess!"

"Yes Odd?"

"Nothing…"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, just felt like getting you to talk."

"I am highly suspicious of you right now."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Iceland._

"You're from Iceland Ulrich?"

"No, I was just born there Ai."

"Oh. Where do you live?"

"Europe."

"He's very confidential Princess, you won't get any more out of him."

"Odd, _stop_ saying confidential!"

"Chill Yumers. Relax."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Yes, I'm glad I came to school here._

"And also, you have the most amazing roommate ever, right?"

"Of course."

"Hah! He loves me more than you Yumi."

"Odd!"

"What? Jealousy is good for the soul."

"Stapler Odd…stapler."

"Einstein, Yumi's being scary again!"

"You're all insane…"

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yes to my mother, no to my father._

"Your father's a jerk."

"Odd!"

"What, its true Princess. Haven't you met him?"

"Yumi, is he lying?"

"Not this time, amazingly."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ulrich."

"It's uh, okay Ai, really."

"I think Ulrich needs a group hug!"

"Odd, _no_!"

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Kiwi – Really Odd's but I feed him more than he does. Small, annoying dog. Odd – Roommate. Enough said._

"Hey!"

"That's great Ulrich. And so fitting."

"Thanks Jer."

"Hello, I'm still here! And I do feed Kiwi! No wonder he's a bit on the hefty side now…"

"Uh, Odd, you do realize he called you a pet?"

"Yeah, I know Princess."

"And you're…okay with that?"

"Eh, it's sad but mostly true. How else would I wake up on time, remember to do my homework, remember to go to class, or keep my side of the room clean Yumi?"

"Too much info Odd…"

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_The second one._

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Uh…thanks Aelita?"

"Isn't that sweet Jeremie?"

"Huh, oh, uh sure."

"And he says he's perfectly straight."

"Odd!"

"Ow, Yumi! Don't hit me!"

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I can't decide on just one time._

"That many Ulrich?"

"Yeah Yumi."

"Hm. Any involving me?"

"Yes."

"What? What did I do?"

"What about me? Who else are you mad at?"

"Uh…everyone in this room minus Aelita."

"Should I feel special?"

"Probably Princess."

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_Hm…unlike you who skipped/deleted this, I'll answer it. I would call Odd so that he could tell everyone else. Also, I would question him on why exactly I was flying from Honolulu to Chicago since I have a feeling it's his fault I'm about to die in the first place. If there's time I'll probably tell him I'll miss him._

"Aw! I feel oh-so special now! And, for your information, I answered that question!"

"I know, I was referring to Yumi, Ai, and Jer."

"I see. I'd miss you too Ulrich! And it would not be my fault you are flying in America."

"Jeremie, do you ever feel like you're lost?"

"When I'm with those two? All the time Aelita, all the time."

"Yeah Aelita, they inhabit a world of their own."

"Okay, thanks Yumi."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_Is this before or after I die in the fiery plane crash? Probably before, right? Hey, maybe that's why I'm in America!_

"Hey, you're right!"

"So would you tell anyone Ulrich?"

"No."

"Not even your parents?"

"No. I never really believe doctors anyway."

"Hm."

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Right._

"Hah! See, I'm not weird Yumi."

"That's still debatable. Are you sure Ulrich, maybe you should draw it to make sure?"

"I don't need to draw it to know Yumi."

"See Odd, you're still weird."

"Thanks, thanks a lot."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Sissi._

"Sissi? What did _she_ want?"

"Relax Yumi, she just wanted to see if I'd go out with her tonight."

"_What_? And what did you tell her Ulrich?"

"I said I was busy."

"That's…it? You didn't insult her?"

"Wow Jeremie, I haven't seen Yumi this mad since…"

"Yeah, right. All insane Aelita, all insane."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I really don't see how this matters but yes, I did tell them when I was unfaithful._

"….."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yumi, is everything okay?"

"Who were you unfaithful to?"

"Someone back home."

"_Ulrich!_"

"Should we help him out?"

"No Princess, this is between them."

"Ah. Did you know?"

"That's confidential."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Baby Spice._

"You just liked the dresses."

"Shut-up Odd."

"I really need to see a picture of them, don't I?"

"Yeah Princess, you do."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No, not really._

"That is because you are Nature Boy and only wear earth tones."

"Shut-up Odd."

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Uh, I already share a room with Odd, so I guess him? I don't really think I'd need anyone though._

"Self assured much?"

"A little. Are you still ignoring me Yumi?"

"I think by her silence that means yes."

"Thanks for the footnotes Ai."

"Anytime!"

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I hate copying Odd but Germany, Norway, and bed as well._

"You _slept_ with Odd?"

"Ow. Hey Ulrich, I think she's talking to you again!"

"Look, it was just sleeping Yumi."

"I can't believe you!"

"Oh, and what about you and your answer?"

"That's…irrelevant!"

"It's funny Yumi."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Well, this will be interesting._

"I love you Ulrich, more than Yumi does!"

"Odd, stapler!"

"No! Not the stapler!

"Will you both _quit it_? Jer, some help please?"

"You're on your own."

"Real help you are."

"I hate confrontation."

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_I prefer cucumbers._

"Odd's quiet, is that a bad thing Jeremie?"

"It's a horrifying thing Aelita. It means he's either in shock or plotting."

"Oh, bad then."

"Very."

"I really do love your devious side Ulrich!"

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Yes._

"Was this the one you cheated on or with?"

"Hey, I didn't comment on _your_ romances, did I?"

"That's because I didn't cheat! And that's a completely different matter!"

"Popcorn Princess?"

"Where'd you get popcorn Odd?"

"Uh…It's a mystery!"

"Look, it was awhile ago, can we forget this Yumi?"

"No. Who was she?"

"Forget it Yumi!"

"It was Sissi wasn't it?"

"Odd, no commentary!"

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_The newborn. There is no rationale._

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"You'd let a newborn fall to its death?"

"They never said how high the cliff is. Maybe it doesn't fall to its death."

"Keep telling yourself that…"

"Hey, look Ulrich, you got email from Sissi!"


	6. Sissi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Hints and paranoia run amok.

**Author's Note:** I love Sissi to death so this was fun to write. And Ems is amazing for supplying one of the answers. Thanks a ton Emu. Also, my longest chapter so far by the way.

**Dedication:** To anyone who loves Sissi as much as I do. I hope I did her justice.

* * *

"I don't think I should open it."

"Of course you should, don't you want to see her stupid responses?"

"Not if you all are going to be ridiculing them."

"Ulrich, this is _Sissi_. Ridicule and Sissi go hand in hand. Open the bloody email!"

**1. What is your full name?**

_Elisabeth Desiree Victoria Delmas. Say the name Elisabeth and I'll kill you myself._

"Wow, who knew that was Sissi's full name? It's almost as long winded as she is!"

"She doesn't care for it."

"Oh and how would you know Ulrich?"

"Will you relax Yumi?"

"Hmph."

"I fear this will be a long survey Jeremie."

"I don't doubt it Aelita."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_No, my names are completely original. Just like me._

"Still thinks highly of herself, even in a survey."

"Aren't we all original though?"

"Are you defending her Aelita?"

"What? No. I'm just saying, she has a point Yumi."

"This is ridiculous. Sissi is our sworn enemy!"

"Relax Yumi, you're too high strung."

"Shut-up Odd."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Nice, France,_ _in an ambulance._

"Hm, brain trauma from being bounced around on the way to the hospital? Yeah, I can see that…"

"Be nice Odd."

"No, no, I agree wholeheartedly with Odd for once."

"Ulrich, Yumi agrees with me! Quick, we must write this down!"

"Ha-ha Odd. Very funny."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I'd prefer to live back in the Riviera, but Daddy's job is very important. It would be nice to get away from school though…but then I wouldn't see Ulrich quite so much so I guess I'm happy here._

"Lucky us, huh Ulrich?"

"Come on guys, she _has_ gotten better."

"Jeremie, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Yumi, what is it?"

"Can you run a scan on Ulrich? I think Xana possessed him."

"Leave me alone Yumi."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Daddy and I have a very good relationship. We get along brilliantly and he's the best father a girl could ask for._

"That's because he spoils her rotten."

"Aelita!"

"What? It's true Jeremie and you know it."

"Guess Mommy-dearest doesn't spoil her quite so much."

"I knew I shouldn't have opened this with you all here."

"Shut-up and scroll Ulrich."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I used to have a cat – her name was Bluebell – but I had to give her up when we moved here. I miss her terribly._

"_She_ used to have a pet?"

"Yeah, a Siamese, she was cute."

"How do you know this?"

"She's told me about her."

"Sure…Are you sure she wasn't your holiday romance?"

"Will you forget about that already Yumi?"

"No."

"Jeremie? I want a cat."

"Not now Aelita."

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_When they're telling me how they feel. It always means something bad when they stare in your eyes, never something good._

"Hey Ulrich, you should stare in Sissi's eyes more! Maybe she'll leave you alone!"

"Right Odd."

"Forget it, he'd probably propose to her."

"That's childish Yumers."

"Stop calling me that Odd!"

"Ulrich, you really shouldn't have opened this email."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to realize that Ai."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Really angry? Well, I was upset today over something Yumi said but that's typical. I suppose the last time I was really angry would be last night when Daddy said that I may end up going to a new school. I don't want to move again, but I'm not so angry anymore._



"Yes! She's leaving!"

"May be leaving."

"Don't ruin my good mood Jeremie. This is fantastic news."

"You're just happy because you don't have competition anymore."

"Competition? What are you talking about Odd? She's nosey and self-centered, and just plain…"

"You're worried she's going to steal Ulrich."

"Uh…guys? I'm still sitting here."

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_Am I the only one that realized there are two # 8's?_

"What do you know, Sissi has a brain…"

"Be nice Odd!"

"Sorry Princess."

_I would call Daddy, it seems only fair. I would call Ulrich but maybe I could just send him a text message? It doesn't take long to text. I would tell Daddy that I love him very much and that I hope I made him proud of me. _

"That's actually…sweet."

"Odd, do not get sappy on me now!"

"No, really Yu, its sweet, isn't it?"

"No. It isn't. It's completely selfish!"

"You're delusional Yumi; even I can see that it's nice."

"Stop it, all of you!"

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I wouldn't tell Daddy, he would worry too much. I would tell Ulrich though because I know he could help me through it and be trusted not to tell anyone. I suppose I would continue on like normal…there's not much else _to_ do._

"Aw, Ulrich, you're _trustworthy_."

"Shut-up Odd."

"Why does she think you can be trusted?"

"Maybe because I can be, Yumi."

"How does she know though?"

"Is Yumi always so paranoid Jeremie?"

"Only when it comes to Sissi or Emily."

"I see."

"Sad isn't it?"

"Excuse me, did I ask for a commentary about my mental stability?"

"Or instability."

"_Odd_!"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right side._

"This proves you're weird Odd, Sissi draws the same side as you."

"So does Ulrich."

"Well, he's weird too obviously!"

"Obviously."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Grandmere. She says she's worried about me._

"She has a grandmother?"

"Apparently."

"I don't doubt her grandmother's worried about her."

"You really do pick on her a lot."

"Aelita, remember your first week here? Remember what she did? Stop sticking up for her!"

"I'm not, I'm just noting."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_If I was then maybe. It's probably the right thing to do but I'd say it depends on how severe my unfaithfulness was. Kissing? Dating? Sleeping with someone else? Maybe. _

"The rat!"

"Yumi, calm down."

"I will not, look at her answer!"

"It's hypothetical Yumi."

"Odd, now _you're_ sticking up for her? Oh, wait, I forgot, you cheated on someone too!"

"Hey! Do I need to remind you that so did Ulrich."

"No, you don't."

"Guys, I'm about ready to throw you _both_ out the door!"

"This is my room too Ulrich! Just throw Yumi out."

"Odd, stapler!"

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I always liked Posh Spice because she seemed so much more sophisticated but I have to say that Scary Spice is probably the best out of them._

"Wow, we like the same Spice Girl."

"That is amazing."

"Shut-it Ulrich."

"Your wish is my command."

"Then why's it taking so long to be granted?"

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Not in a long time. I try to wear a lot of different colors but mostly pinks I suppose, maybe yellows too._

"Yumi's the only freak who wears black all the time. Ow! Yumi that was my pillow you hit me with!"

"You deserved it."

"You really did Odd."

"I thought you were being quiet Ulrich?"

"Odd you're squishing me!"

"Sorry Princess, hey Jer, you okay? You look a little red."

"I'm…fine…Odd."

"O….kay."

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I would want Ulrich there. He could use his Pencak Silat (sp?) on whomever it is that's out there. But, since I doubt that'll happen Daddy'd be good too. But I'd much rather prefer Ulrich._

"Don't we all want Ulrich and his mad Karate skills?"

"Odd."

"I'm just joking."

"I know. But it doesn't really matter, Sissi's good at karate."

"Oh, that's right; she studied it, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she's getting really good."

"Are you two done now?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Great, can we move on?"

"Gee Yumers, you look a little tense…"

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Hm…Why don't you ask Ulrich?_

"…What does she mean by that Ulrich?"

"Nothing. Odd, stop laughing."

"I…can't…This is…priceless…Yumi's face…all red…"

"Odd! Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Maybe."

"Ulrich?"

"Yes Ai?"

"How far has Sissi been with a boy?"

"Hey Ulrich, come here."

"Yumi, I think we should be worried when they're whispering to each other."

"I don't think, I know Jer."

"Ai?"

"Yes Ulrich?"

"That's strictly confidential."

"Odd stop laughing! How dare you tell him to say that!"

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I think I would be amazed, even though I knew Ulrich would come to his senses about how he feels._

"Oh God, I love Sissi and her delusions."

"You love Sissi Odd?"

"No, just her delusions. They're hilarious."

"I find them quite true though."

"Princess…no."

"Yes."

"You are all insane. Except Jeremie."



"Thanks Yumi."

"Anytime."

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_I hate them._

"What? How can she hate carrots? They're amazing!"

"Apparently fairly easily."

"Shut-up Einstein."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Yes, before I moved here._

"I can't believe Sissi had a holiday romance."

"Who'd be dumb enough to go out with _her_?"

"Maybe she was nicer before she came here?"

"Doubtful Aelita, people like Sissi do not change overnight."

"So, Ulrich, upset that someone beat you to Sissi? Or are you more upset that someone got to Yumi first?"

"Odd!"

"Ow, ow, sorry! Ulrich…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I think I'd be selfish and save my grandmother. If the newborn's parents cared about it so much they'd be here to rescue it._

"That's unsurprising, she's always selfish."

"Maybe she has a point Yumi."

"Ugh, forget it Ulrich. Sissi's an idiot."



"Stop it Odd."

"Sissi does head toward the lower end of the learning curve though…"

"Jeremie! That's mean, judging a person's intelligence by the amount of questions on a test they get right!"

"It's true though Aelita."

"Hmph."

"Look, why don't we just forget about Sissi, okay?"

"Fine."


	7. Jim

**Rating:** PG-ish

**Warnings:** Hints, hints, hints and basic insanity.

**Author's Note:** Uh…So here's Jim's. He was challenging because of his stupid "I don't like to talk about it"-ness.

**Dedication:** To AeltJerFan for suggesting Jim. Hopefully it's funny enough for you.

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_James Aaron Morales._

"Odd, you sent this to _Jim_?"

"Well yeah, why not Einstein?"

"Why not? Why not? Well, how about since he's a teacher!"

"Eh, so what?"

"Who else did you send it to?"

"Uh…lots of people?"

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_No._

"I can't believe he's actually filling this out!"

"Odd, sit down!"

"Ow Yumers, quit hitting me. Ulrich Yumi's hitting me."

"Sit down Odd. Why do I feel like I'm in a room full of Pre-schoolers?"

"Because sadly, that's the mentality of our friends?"

"Thanks Jer, that helps a lot."

**3. Where were you born?**

_French Guiana._

"Where's Guiana?"

"Honestly Ulrich, do you even pay attention in class?"

"It's right next to Brazil, on the Atlantic."

"Odd…how do you know this?"

"What, I can't pay attention in class sometimes?"

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I'd rather not say._

"Should we take that as an insult Einstein?"

"Probably not Odd, this _is_ Jim we're talking about."

"True, true."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I'd rather not talk about it._

"It's so weird thinking of Jim as having parents."

"How so Odd?"

"Well, I mean, he's old and crazy Princess."

"But _everyone_ has parents Odd."

"Yeah…but…still…"

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_No._

"Jim's a very boring survey-taker, almost as boring as Einstein."

"Odd!"

"What, it's true! There's no pizzazz!"

"Pizzazz, Odd?"

"Yeah Yumers. You know, hilarity, spontaneity, humorosity."

"That isn't even a word!"

"Now it is!"

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_I would rather not talk about it._

"Boring."

"I think he would have problems telling them."

"You're hypothesizing about Jim, Aelita?"

"Well, yes Jeremie. Don't you think he would have more difficulties telling someone then being told?"

"Uh…to be honest I never thought about that."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_It was when I was following Belpois and his group the other day but I'd rather not talk about it._

"Hey, I remember that! But why is it always Belpois and his group or Stern and his group? Why is it _never_ Della Robbia and his group?"

"You know, we really should be nicer to Jim."

"Why Ai?"

"Well, he is looking out for us and after all, he did get attacked by frogs that time. And today he was stuck in the sewer while we fought in Lyoko…"

"Yeah, but it's not _our_ fault he got stuck in the manhole Princess."

"Yes, I know but…"

"We'll be nicer to Jim, Aelita."

"Thanks Yumi."

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I would call Juliana._

"Who's she?"

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Uh, maybe because you hang out with him the most seeing as how he's your coach and junk."

"Doesn't mean that _I_ know who this Juliana is Odd."

"He's never mentioned her Ulrich?"

"We don't sit around discussing our love lives Yumi. He tells me which plays to do and we do them."

"You have a love life Ulrich?"

"Shut-up Odd."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I would tell no one but I would spend as much time with Juliana and Chris as I could._

"Okay, that's sweet, even if we don't know who she is. But Chris is the nephew, right?"

"Right so she's his…sister?"

"Doubt it, who likes sisters?"

"Shut-up Ulrich."

"Girlfriend?"

"I thought he liked Yolande though…"

"But Yolande's getting married next month Yumi."

"That's right…"

"Delivery girl!"

"Odd!"

"Just suggesting…"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Left._

"Hah! You have Jim."

"What are you talking about now Odd?"

"I'm saying how you left-sided weirdos have Jim now too."

"You still have Sissi."

"Touché."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_Juliana but I'd rather not talk about it._

"Who _is_ she?"

"Why don't you go ask him Odd?"

"Are you crazy Einstein? He'd give me a blank look and say he'd rather not talk about it."

"Maybe Ulrich should, they get along, right?"

"Great idea Princess!"

"Bad idea Ai. No way. I am not asking him about her."

"Come on Ulrich, the suspense is killing us."

"No Yumi."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I'd rather not talk about it._

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's Jim-speak for "I will ignore this question." Don't you realize that Yumi?"

"She's just worried that he's another cheater Princess."

"Men are pigs."

"So I'm a man now Yumers?"

"No. Boys are too. Odd stop sticking your tongue out at me."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Scary Spice._

"Oh my _GOD_! He knows the _Spice Girls_!"

"Odd, I'm losing circulation in my arm. You can stop gripping it so hard."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Einstein. I can't believe he knows the Spice Girls."

"It must be a boy thing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No._

"Only Yumi and Will wear black."

"Odd…"

"Not me, Ulrich this time!"

"Ulrich!"

"Ow, Yumi, I think you need anger management classes!"

"Ugh, just, _both_ of you, stop commenting on my wardrobe!"

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_No one, after working as a Marine, I could take them._

"He was a Marine?"

"Who knows Ai?"

"No one."

"Precisely Einstein. But he did teach you two karate, right?"

"He was our coach for a while, yeah."

"So maybe."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I'd rather not talk about it._

"I love Jim's answer as much as I loved Yumi's."

"Thanks…Odd?"

"Anytime!"

"You are _all_ insane. I'm going back to my computer manual."

"Live a little Jer, it's supposed to be funny after all."

"Yeah, but Jim's probably serious, not being funny."

"Maybe he's seriously funny Einstein?"

"Insane."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I'd rather not talk about it._

"He'd rather not talk about a lot of things, huh?"

"Yeah, that's our Jim, Princess."

"Hm. I wonder why?"

"Nobody knows…"

"Stop acting mysterious Odd, it's probably because he doesn't want to reveal too much about himself to students."

"But Yumers, he says stuff then adds he doesn't want to talk about it when pressed!"

"You're just upset that you don't know who Juliana is!"

"Well, duh!"

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They're highly nutritious._

"He's about as funny as Einstein with a computer manual."

"Hey!"

"Odd, do we need to bring out the stapler again?"

"No…Anyway I hid it."

"What?"

"Yes. Mwahahahaha!"

"Jeremie…"

"Yes Aelita?"

"Odd can be quite terrifying, can't he?"

"Sadly, yes."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Why yes, I have. It was when I was vacationing in Venice a few years back. But I'd rather not talk about it._

"Oh, the images in my head…"

"Do _not_ share Odd. Do _not _share."

"But Yu, don't you want to imagine Jim and his lovely er… lover, sitting in candlelight? Eating? Laughing, love…MMPH!"

"No, I really don't Odd. And your sock will have to do until I find that stapler."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I would save the newborn because it is young._

"So Ulrich's the only one that would let it splatter."

"Yumi…"

"What, it's true!"

"No, Sissi chose to save her Grandmother too."

"Do _not_ mention Sissi to me Ulrich."

"Forget about Sissi, okay Yumi?"

"Yeah Yumi, I mean Ulrich's only kissed her like…twice. Or was it three times?"

"Odd, stuffing that sock back in your mouth is a good idea about now."

"I'm surprised so many people replied to the survey so quickly Jeremie."

"It's because they're all insane and have nothing better to do."

"Hey Ulrich, look, Emily replied too!"

"You sent this to _Emily_ too Odd?"

"If I say yes are you going to kill me?"


	8. Emily

**Rating:** Erm. G.

**Warnings:** Hint-tastic. Plus Yumi goes a bit Paranoid.

**Author's Note:** Emily's turn at the survey! Hehe. I had fun with her.

**Dedication:** To Ems because I know how much you _love_ Emily.

* * *

"I have a feeling that this is going to be another Sissi survey Ulrich."

"I do too Ai."

"Are you going to open it or should I?"

"Do not touch my computer Odd."

**1. What is your full name?**

_Emily Bleu Leduc._

"Her middle name is blue? Like, the color blue?"

"Apparently Yumi."

"Why would someone name someone after a color?"

"Hey, I could live with Odd Purple Della Robbia."

"We _all_ know that Odd."

"Nyeh Einstein."

"Is that a word?"

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My Grandmother, Amelie._

"Amelie is a pretty name."

"Yeah, but I like yours better Princess."

"Thanks."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Normandy_.

"See Jer, you're the only one who put the actual hospital."

"Well, it asks where."

"It meant a general location Einstein."

"Well, it should have said "what general location were you born in" then instead."

"You are too literal Jer."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I miss my family of course, but I'm happy to be here. As for France itself, well, I've never lived anywhere else so how should I know?_

"Logical answer."

"She seems a bit high on herself."

"She's being logical Yu."

"Hmph."

"Hey Ulrich!"

"What Odd?"

"I think Yumi's jealous."

"I am not."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yes, we get along very well. Especially since we don't live together._

"Isn't that the answer to everyone's question?"

"Everyone except Yumers, Princess."

"_Odd_…"

"What? It's true! Ow! Stop _hitting_ me with my own pillow!"

"Why should I?"

"Relax Yumi."

"Stay out of this Jeremie."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_At school – no. At home I have an Irish Setter and her name is Eirinn._

"Aw! I always loved Setters, they're so pretty."

"Odd…you scare people."

"I know. So Ulrich, did you know about Eirinn like you did about Bluebell?"

"Yes, actually."

"How?"

"Emily showed me a picture of her Yumi. I mean come on; I do talk to other people other than you four!"

"About their pets?"

"It came up when I was complaining about Kiwi!"

"Why were you complaining about my diggity doggie? He didn't do anything!"

"Ugh."

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_When they're telling me._

"Wimp."

"Yumi!"

"What, you're going to defend her too?"

"She's my friend Yumi."

"Odd?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"Do you have any more of that popcorn? I think this survey's going to be entertaining."

"Yeah, here you go."

"Do I even want to know where you got that?"

"Not really Einstein."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Oh, well, it was over something idiotic that Sissi had said to me a few days ago. But I'm over it now._

"I wonder what she said to make _Emily_ mad."

"She probably started spreading _your_ rumor about Em and Jim around again."

"Look, it wasn't my fault and you know that Ulrich!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I don't see how it wasn't his fault."

"Thanks for the support Yu."

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_There are two number 8's. But, if I could only make one call I think I would call my parents to let them know that I love them both. However, I'm not sure if that's crueler than not calling anyone._

"I never thought of that, wouldn't all the screaming and such make whoever you're calling upset even more?"

"Who knows Princess…Maybe there's no screaming."

"There would have to be screaming."

"Not if the smoke got to them first."

"Then how would the caller still be awake?"

"Uh, Einstein, a little help?"

"On your own."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I wouldn't tell anyone. I would continue on like normal (depending on why it is that I only have a month to live) and keep doing my music and schoolwork. It would be easier that way I think. But I'd love to go to Paris and Austria before I die so maybe I'd take a trip._

"What's in Austria?"

"How should we know Yu. It's like Jim and Juliana. We know nothing."

"Maybe she just likes Austria?"

"Will you either forget about Juliana or ask Jim yourself Odd?"

"No way. I am not asking Jim, Einstein. As for Austria…I guess."

"Emily's a musician?"

"Yeah, Ai, she plays woodwind and string mostly."

"And you know this how Ulrich?"

"We're friends, remember Yumi?"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_I draw the right side first._

"Hmph, figures she'd be as weird as Odd."

"Yumi…"

"Jeremie, please, can't I grumble?"

"Over what side of a _heart_ she draws?"

"And anyway, I'm not weird Yumi. Sissi and Ulrich draw the right side first too!"

"You're _all_ weird!"

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Fleur._

"Who's she?"

"You act like we're supposed to know Odd?"

"Well actually Einstein I was asking Ulrich."

"And I should know?"

"You hang out with her the most."

"Yes, even though she's a year ahead and should have her own friends."

"Uh, Yumi…"

"Not another word Jeremie."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I would never be unfaithful. But if I was I would do what I believe to be right at the time and until then I don't know what I'd do._

"Ow, backwards, roundabout logic."

"Any kind of logic is lost on you though Odd."

"That's mean Einstein!"

"I agree with her logic though because who knows what you'll do when the time comes."

"Well, except for Ulrich and Odd, Aelita."

"Hey, Yumi!"

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Sporty Spice._

"But Emily's not athletic!"

"She can run track faster than me Odd."

"Really? Okay, fine, I take it back."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No, not if I can help it. It's just not my thing and it doesn't really look that great one me._

"Yeah, I can't see her wearing black…"

"Oh, and what do you see her wearing Jeremie?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing Aelita."

"_What_?"

"Dude, Einstein, I never thought you of all people…"

"What? No! No, that's not what I meant! Argh!"

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I have this indescribable feeling that Yumi and/or Sissi is going to kill me as soon as they read this. But I would probably say Ulrich because I know he knows martial arts._

"Everyone wants Ulrich!"

"Great…"

"That figures."

"Yumi, breathe. Breathing is good and required if you want to survive on Earth."

"Yeah Yumers, it's not like she said Ulrich _had_ been there."

"Yumi, when you're turning a shade of red bordering on purple, it is time to _breathe_."

"Yumi, you're being juvenile over this."

"_I'm_ being juvenile? Hello, look at her answer! I can't believe her! I mean who says you'd even _want_ to go, huh? This is ridiculous!"

"Jeremie, is this normal?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like Emily.

"I see."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Don't ask Odd._

"Oh, I love you Emily."

"Odd…"

"No really, that's hilarious. But I think Sissi's was better."

"You like everyone's answer to this question though Odd."

"True Princess, except for Einstein's."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I don't know. I never contemplated dating my best friend before so it would be…interesting…to say the least. Lol._

"Raise your hand if you think Ulrich is Em's best friend!"

"Odd, stapler. Duct tape. Super glue, I don't care what I will seal your mouth!"

"Yumi, relax, it was a joke, _right_ Odd?"

"Huh, oh yeah, right. I mean, obviously I'm her best friend!"

"Sure, the day pigs sprout blue wings and fly."

"…Jer, did you just make a _joke_?"

"Stop staring at me, all of you."

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_Zucchini is better._

"Who eats zucchini?"

"Emily obviously."

"I do too."

"You, Princess?"

"Yes, it's delicious."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Yes, last summer when I was in Marseille actually. But sadly, I do not kiss and tell and Odd? NO RUMORS._

"Who was her romance with?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

"No, I'm genuinely curious."

"You're curious…in a good way…about Emily? Who are you and what have you done with Yumi?"

"Hah, hah. Very funny Ulrich. I'm just wondering is all."

"I have no idea and no, I wouldn't tell even if I did."

"That proves it! Ulrich's her best friend!"

"Odd!"

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_This is an awful question! I would let the newborn I think, as horrible as that is. I love my grandmother too much to let her fall._

"You're all psychotic. Why not save the newborn?"

"Why? Where are its parents, hm?"

"Ulrich, come on. New life. It makes sense."

"Here's an idea Einstein, why not do a Return to the Past trip and that way we can save them _both_ before they go over the cliff!"

"That's actually…a very good idea Odd…"

"You do know this is all hypothetical, right guys? Right?"


	9. Hiroki

**Rating: **G-ish.

**Warnings:** Hints, baby's going _splat_, the usual sadly.

**Author's Note:** I really want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far because I love getting them! Thanks a bunch. Now, for Hiroki. Poor Yumi.

**Dedication:** To the Hiroki lovers out there.

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_Hiroki Nobu Ishiyama._

"Oh no…you sent it to my _brother_?"

"Actually, no, I didn't have his email."

"I did Yumi."

"_Why_ Ulrich, _why_?"

"I thought he'd have fun doing it."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_Not as far as I know but I never asked._

"Is he?"

"How should _I_ know? Do you really think I _care_?"

"He is your brother Yumers."

"Odd, erase that nickname from your memory, please."

"I like it though."

"Jeremie, I think I need therapy."

"I think you do too Yumi."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Kyoto, Japan. Same as Yumi._

"Lucky me."

"You should be happy you have a little brother. I'd kill to have a little brother."

"No Odd, you really wouldn't. He's a pest, annoying, aggravating, a know-it-all…hey, just like you!"

"Hah, hah, hah Yumi. You are so not funny."

"I don't think he's that bad Yumi."

"Trust me Aelita, he is."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I live at home, what's to like? But France is awesome and I guess it's cool being home since I can see Yumi every day._

"Aw, that's sweet Yumi."

"He's not sweet Aelita, not unless Xana made a polymorph of him and got messed up along the way."

"Don't even joke about that Yumi."

"Relax Jeremie, Xana might _help_ the world if he does that, I certainly wouldn't be sending it back in exchange for the real one any time soon."

"Yumi…"

"I still say it's sweet."

"It isn't Aelita, he's only happy to see me so he can torment me."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I guess. They're a bit…old fashioned, especially dad, but otherwise cool._

"I like your little brother Yumi."

"No Aelita…no."

"He is sweet."

"Ulrich, please, not you too."

"Hey Yumers, maybe Hiroki's using subliminal messaging to get everyone to like him!"

"Yes!"

"Er…I _was_ joking but okay."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Yeah, I have an iguana, not a "lizard thing" as Yumi calls him. His name is Houdini because he always escapes his cage (don't let Yumi know)._

"What? That thing _escapes_?"

"Relax Yumi, iguanas are harmless when handled domestically. I'm sure Houdini's fine."

"It's not Houdini getting hurt I'm worried about."

"You're scared of an iguana Yumers? That's great!"

"Shut-up Odd."

"I think iguanas are cute Yumi. Jeremie, do you think I'll be able to have an iguana here?"

"You can have Houdini."

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_I have no problem with either, I mean who cares?_

"Your brother's so cute!"

"Vicious Aelita. He's sneaky and underhanded and a mini Odd in the making. He is not and never will be cute."

"A mini Odd, huh? Maybe I should take him under my tutelage, huh?"

"_No_ Odd. No."

"Why not Einstein?"

"It's bad enough with one of you."

"Thank you Jeremie for seeing sense."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_That's easy. Yumi was trying to boss me around. Just because she's older she thinks she's in charge! I felt better when Dad grounded her for the weekend. Hahaha._

"See? Evil."

"That's really funny Yu!"

"Odd…"

"What were you bossing him around about this time Yumi?"

"Ugh, the usual Ulrich. He was trying to sneak into my room and I kept kicking him out."

"Poor Hiroki."

"No Aelita, not poor Hiroki. Poor Yumi!"

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I would call Yumi but I'm afraid she'd hang up on me. But if she didn't then I'd tell her how glad I am that she's my sister and a bunch of other sentimental junk. (no one show this to Yumi please!)_

"Oops…"

"Still say he's a terror Yumi?"

"That was actually…sweet of him. He's either ill or possessed."

"Or just really sweet deep down."

"Stop making me feel bad Aelita. And if he is, it's very deep down."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_Definitely won't be going back to school! I'll take a trip around the world in thirty days! Visit New York, London, Paris, Japan, and anywhere else I want to go. Oh! Maybe Hollywood! And I'll tell everyone of course._

"He's the only one who changed what he did."

"Yeah, your point Jer?"

"Nothing, I just found it amusing."

"Really?"

"Yes Yumi, really."

"Why?"

"Because he's the only one that changed it. If it had been you who said that I'd still find it interesting."

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_I don't draw hearts so neither!_

"He's such a boy."

"Uh, you know there are three guys in here right Yumi?"

"What's your point Ulrich?"

"Well, we all answered that question."

"Oh…yeah."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Mom this morning. I forgot my math book and she called to tell me._

"He always forgets his things."

"It comes from being young."

"I forget my stuff all the time though!"

"Yeah, but that's because your weird, Odd."

"Gee, thanks guys, you sure know how to make a guy feel loved."

"I love you Odd!"

"What?"

"Thanks Princess. And Einstein, flies are going to get in your mouth if you don't close it…"

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Uh, no. That means trouble._

"I'm going to kill him in his sleep!"

"He's ten Yumi, don't worry about it."

"He's acting like…like…"

"A guy?"

"Yes! Thank you Aelita."

"Anytime."

"Hey, I resent that! I'm a guy and I've never cheated on anyone and I have no desire to do so in the future!"

"Yes Jeremie, but you're a special type of guy."

"Why am I not reassured Aelita?"

"I don't know."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Who are they?_

"…Yumi, your brother needs to be cultured."

"Have at…Wait, no. Stay away from my brother Odd."

"Fine, then have Ulrich culture him. The poor kid's deprived!"

"Not everyone is as insane as you are Odd."

"Well, that's their problem."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No, Yumi does though. Dad says she looks like a vampire in all that black._

"You know, your dad's right Yu. You do look a bit like a vampire…"

"Odd…"

"Yeah, I can see it too Yumi!"

"Aelita! You aren't supposed to agree with them!"

"But you look like a sophisticated vampire."

"Oh well that's _so_ much better."

"Careful Ulrich or Yu may suck out your blood next time you two fight."

"Enough Odd."

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Yumi, or my Dad._

"Aw!"

"I'll be the one walking around outside his window with a noose."

"Yumi, be nice."

"I am being nice. I could stab him."

"Anger management Yumi."

"Shut-up Ulrich."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Uh, not very far…_

"Odd stop laughing."

"It's so funny though!"

"Odd!"

"Why is Odd laughing like that Jeremie?"

"I prefer not to dwell when passing through insanity lest it lingers."

"Oh."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Uh, why would I want to date Johnny?_

"Aw! I hope he doesn't send this to Johnny!"

"I don't think Johnny would mind Princess. After all, he has the hots for Yu."

"Really?"

"Yeah, haven't you seen him? He's majorly puppy loving."

"Odd…"

"Oh, sorry Ulrich, I know you and your jealous rages."

"Ulrich has jealous rages?"

"Just pretend Princess."

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They aren't green so they're okay._

"Green? What does green have to do with anything?"

"He has this thing about eating green things. It drives my parents crazy."

"Oh…why?"

"He just doesn't like food that's green. Its okay, he used to hate red food. He's just weird."

"I see."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_I'm ten._

"Guess that's a no, huh?"

"Well if it's a yes he hasn't told me. And I really don't want to know anyway."

"You don't want to know anything Yumers."

"Precisely."

"Hmph."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_My grandmother of course._

"He's dead for that."

"Just relax Yumi, its hypothetical. It's not like your grandmother and a newborn will really be hanging off a cliff. Anyway, they'd probably pull _him_ off."

"But even hypothetical he should still go for the newborn, right Jeremie?"

"Er, yeah. I would."

"It's a matter of opinion Yumi."

"You'd let the newborn splat!"

"Yumi!"

"Hey, look. I got an email from Sam!"

"Odd, get off my computer!"


	10. Sam

**

* * *

**

Rating:

PG

**Warnings:** Suggestive themes, hints of like…everything, and boy-fighting.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I've always had Sam's last name be Larson since before the episode where it called her Knight (which I missed so I'm going by hear-say). So, that's my reasoning behind question one. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed; I can't believe I have over a hundred now. Wow. You guys are awesome.

**Dedication:** To AeltJerFan for your wonderful reviews and since you love Sam so much. I hope you like this one too.

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_Samantha Evan Harmony Larson-Knight. It's a mouthful so I usually shorten it to Sam._

"That _is_ a mouthful."

"I thought her last name was Knight though…"

"Well Princess, its Larsen but her mom got remarried so now it's combined. Why are you all staring at me?"

"We're just…digesting that information Odd."

"Hey, I can't keep in touch with friends?"

"Yeah but girls usually don't _want_ to keep in touch with you though."

"Funny Yu, hilarious even."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My Father was named Evan and my mom's dad was Samuel. Yay?_

"I like the name Evan."

"It's becoming a girl's name."

"Everything's becoming a girl's name Einstein!"

"Except Ulrich."

"Well…yeah."

**3. Where were you born?**

_London, England_

"Sam's English? Or is she like you Ulrich?"

"I don't know."

"No, she's English. Her step-dad transferred here, that's why they moved."

"You really do talk to her often, don't you?"

"Look Ulrich, I know you don't care for her but really…"

"Why don't you like Sam, Ulrich? The time I met her she seemed nice."

"She framed Odd for stealing a computer Ai."

"Well, technically she didn't."

"Don't get technical Odd."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_France? It's awesome. We move around a lot though so I hardly stay in one place long enough to get bored. In fact I think we're off to Germany at the end of the week!_

"Why do they move around a lot?"

"Can't remember. Her step-dad's job is all I remember. Sorry Yu."

"It's because he's an Ambassador."

"…"

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"How do _you_ know that Ulrich?"

"Uh…I just do."

"Ulrich, how do you know?"

"That's confidential Yumi."

"Odd, I'm going to _kill_ you for using that word!"

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Dad's gone so is that a default yes? The step-dad's _okay_ I mean, he won't be winning father-of-the-year but he's okay. Mom's a nutcase._

"No one seems to like their parents."

"It's the age Aelita. Since we're mostly all adolescents and, in our case at Boarding School, we feel the need to be independent. Of course, our parents don't or won't see this and thus arguments and yelling and silence are usually brought on. All because we are, quote, unquote, _growing up_."

"Wow Einstein, thanks for the lecture. If I'd wanted to learn anything I'd have paid attention in class."

"Be quiet Odd. I found it very informative Jeremie."

"Thank you Aelita."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_No, but I want a Kiwi. An Odd-Kiwi, not a bird kiwi, though that would be cute…_

"Aw, someone who appreciates Kiwi's brilliance!"

"Amazing."

"Shut-up Ulrich."

"Will you boys _behave_ for once?"

"Excuse me Yumi? I feel that I should not be included in a category based solely on their juvenile tendencies."

"Oh, shut-up Jer you can act just like us!"

"Yumi?"

"Yes Aelita?"

"When exactly do boys mature?"

"Never Aelita…never."

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Uh…when I tell them! Opposite when I lie to them. Then I can stare straight into their eyes, but you don't need to know that…_

"Sam's funny."

"That she is Princess."

"Sam is psycho."

"Will you _stop it_ Ulrich?"

"Make me."

"Fine!"

"Boys, no fighting!"

"Ow, Odd, Ulrich, stop it!"

"Be careful, watch the computer!"

"Yumi is this _normal_?"

"For them."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I was angry at the step-dad for making me leave Italy to come back to France. Hello, hot Italian guys? Then again, there are hot French guys…_

"When was she in Italy?"

"Before she came back to, ow Odd that was my shoulder you bit! France. Before she came back to France Ai."

"How do you, mmph!, know so much about my ex-girlfriend?"

"Because I _know_ her?"

"How do you, argh, know her?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good. Can we stop fighting now?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

"Odd, you're bleeding!"

"It's okay Princess, just a little blood."

"Yeah, it actually makes him look manly…oomph! Odd!"

"Sorry Ulrich, was that your stomach I hit?"

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_Dude, Odd, there are two 8's. Did you know that? But I would totally call the airline and complain vehemently about their service and the fact that I'm about to DIE!!_

"Yes Sam, I know this."

"Odd, it's just a survey…she can't hear you."

"I know that Princess, but still. I feel the need to explain this."

"He likes to hear himself talk."

"I do not Einstein!"

"I've noticed Jeremie."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I have the perverse desire to inform my dad since maybe he'll actually want to spend time with me then. I'd stay in one place, where that is, I don't know. Maybe London, I miss my homeland. If not then Paris is good too._

"I thought she lived with her parents?"

"Her mom and her step dad Princess. She never talks about her dad."

"Oh. Haven't you asked her?"

"I respect people's privacy?"

"Since when?"

"You pain me Yumers."

"It's because he doesn't."

"Shut-up Ulrich or I'll give you another black eye."

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_I start in the middle._

"She's as weird as you Odd."

"Nice Yumi, nice."

"How do you start in the middle?"

"Who knows Aelita."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_Uh…I got a text from Odd telling me to do this survey…does that count?_

"You _told_ her to do the survey?"

"Well yeah Einstein. I wanted to see her answers."

"That's ridiculous Odd! Who else have you told?"

"Relax Einstein. Not that many others…a few other students and stuff. Hopefully they're fast at replying."

"Odd, why can't you ever just be _normal_?"

"Because he's odd."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Uh, not if I can help it. ;)_

"Well I see who you got your morals from."

"Oh shove off Yumi. Stop acting high and mighty."

"Excuse me?"

"You can be just as low as the rest of us."

"Stop it Odd."

"Stay out of it Ulrich, you don't have to defend her honor, you aren't dating her."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Ooh, too many to choose from! I think I'll go with Scary Spice though because she's AWESOME and AMAZING and…I need another adjective starting with an A…_

"Yes! Another Scary Spice-er!"

"Jeremie, I feel really out of the loop."

"So do I Aelita."

"Okay."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_If I feel like it but black is too stereotypical. I prefer other colors, whether muted or vibrant. But grey and red are good colors. ___

"See Yumers, you're a stereotype!"

"You're about to get a stereo through the head if you don't stop calling me that."

"Temper, temper. Ulrich, control her."

"Why should I be able to control her?"

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Well, I'm pretty sure I could take care of myself. I'm not into that Damsel-in-Distress bit like some girls are. But I wouldn't mind someone to help me keep uh…warm._

"I don't get it. Why warm?"

"Uh…let's have Jer explain that to you Ai."

"I can explain it!"

"No Odd. But maybe you should volunteer to help Sam?"

"Einstein, are you insinuating something?"

"No, of course not."

"Wow Jeremie, you have a whole little evil side, don't you?"

"Of course not Yumi."

"Jeremie, I'm still lost."

"I'll tell you later Princess if Einstein doesn't."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_As compared to what…? How far I've been with a girl? I'll let you all decide. ;)_

"Hey Odd, look at Jer's face."

"Oh my God, he's as red as a tomato Ulrich!"

"I know."

"I can't believe she posted that to the internet!"

"Einstein, you are way too uptight about this."

"Odd, Sam has uh, interesting answers."

"That's putting it tactfully Einstein."

"So do you know the real answer Odd?"

"Now why would I ravish shamelessly and tell? It's much more fun watching you guys stare blankly at the screen."

"Odd…your mental images are _bad_."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Hm…I don't think I'd be OPPOSED to it. But I don't think I'd be in love with them per se. I'm too young to be in love, thanks though._

"Have I mentioned that I _really_ love her morals?"

"Yes Yumers, quite sarcastically too."

"I told you I never liked her."

"We _know_ that Ulrich, yet you seem to know oh-so much about her. Care to tell how?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, I think she has a point about being too young to be in love."

"You do Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie, I do."

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_Mm…carrots…where and how do I begin to describe the wonder that is The Carrot? They are good for SO many things after all. So many fun and interesting things…_

"I thought you just ate carrots."

"That's uh, right Princess!"

"Unless you're Odd and Sam that is."

"Hey, no fair Einstein! Don't forget Ulrich and his cucumbers."

"Shut-up Odd."

"Please Odd, such bad and _wrong_ mental images you _always _manage to supply…"

"It's a gift Yu."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Oh yes. Many and many a time._

"Hey Odd."

"Yeah Einstein?"

"Maybe Ulrich was one of her many times."

"What? No! I was not Jer!"

"I don't think I'll ever think of Sam the same way again."

"Why's that Aelita?"

"Because I always thought of her as innocent and funny Yumi."

"She's still funny Princess."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I would let them both fall. The choice to save one or the other is too hard and what right do I have to make it? This question is stupid._

"Another baby killer."

"She's also an old woman killer."

"She's an everyone killer!"

"Will you two stop harping about the question? It's _hypothetical_."

"It's still horrible."

"But I do like her reasoning."

"Ugh, Aelita…"

"It's true Yumi. Her reasoning makes sense in a way."

"Terrific."


	11. Will

**Rating: **Uh…G-ish.

**Warnings:** Hints, hints, ooh, semi-jealous!Ulrich.

**Author's Note:** La de da de da. Will's turn! Now, I thought long and hard on this one was my most difficult one to date… and debated between Clone!Will and Normal!Will. I eventually went with Normal!Will because…well…I just couldn't write the other one no matter how hard I tried. Sorry!

**Dedication:** To yumified for requesting Will in almost every review. Here you go, I hope I did him justice.

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_William Malcolm Dunbar_

"Malcolm? Like…Malcolm X?"

"Odd, will you stop making fun of people's middle names?"

"Sorry Yumers but that was Ulrich, not me."

"Ulrich!"

"What, I was just questioning, that's all."

"_Sure_."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_I think Malcolm was one of my mom's ex-es but what do I know?_

"I'm _sure_ his dad likes that."

"So what? Maybe she liked the name, not the guy."

"Chill Princess, I was just saying."

"I happen to like the name Nicholas, if I name my son that, will you think it's because of Nick?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then what does it matter if she dated the guy or met him at school?"

"Uh…I guess you're right."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Edinburgh, Scotland._

"Is _anyone _from France besides me?"

"Uh…Emily and Sissi are Einstein."

"That makes me feel so much better, knowing Sissi and I are from the same country."

"Aw, relax Jer. This _is _a boarding school after all."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_If I didn't then why would I live here? Seriously though, Kadic's cool. I like the school but some of the students are a bit juvenile and the teachers can be a pain. However seeing Yumi all the time makes up for it. :) _

"Hey Ulrich, I think he called you juvenile!"

"Shut-up Odd. What's he mean by that last part Yumi?"

"Jealous Ulrich?"

"No, just wondering why he gets to see you all the time."

"Because we're in the same year."

"And he's a peeping Tom who stares in her window at night!"

"ODD!"

"And so the insanity begins once again…"

"That it does Aelita, that it does."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_When I'm not flunking or being kicked out of school, yeah._

"At least we've never flunked, huh Ulrich?"

"Yeah, we manage to pass."

"Barely, and probably only because of Jeremie and the return to the past trips."

"You are a serious fun killer Yumers. You and Einstein both."

"She's right Odd."

"Look, the point is Ai, we've never flunked whatever the circumstances."

"Right."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Hopefully my snake's still alive at home…His name is Fang._

"A bit predictable for a snake."

"Not really, Venom would be."

"True, true."

"Jeremie?"

"Yes Aelita?"

"If I can't get a cat can I get a snake?"

"Uh…we'll work on the cat."

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_I have no problem with either unlike _some _people._

"Hey Ulrich, I think he's referring to you."

"Thanks for the subtitles Odd."

"Anytime!"

"Odd, that's a general statement. It could have been directed to anyone who'd taken the survey!"

"Could have been, but I bet it was to Ulrich."

"Odd, don't gamble."

"Sure thing Princess. So Einstein, five on it being to Ulrich."

"I decline."

"I win."

"_Boys_."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_That's easy. When Jim busted me for throwing love poems in the form of paper jets and airplanes at Yumi during gym. He made me run twenty-five laps around the track. It was worth it though, seeing Yumi's face when she read them._

"He's deluded!"

"Aw, Yumi, that's so romantic!"

"Not really Aelita. And I was glaring at the notes! But I mean, yeah, the poems were sweet but he kept hitting me in the head…"

"How is throwing paper at someone romantic Ai?"

"Not the paper part Ulrich, the love poem part. That's so sweet."

"I think she's hinting Einstein."

"Yeah Jer, she's tired of computer manuals, she wants Shakespearean Sonnets."

"_You_ know who Shakespeare is Ulrich? Ow! Don't hit me with a pillow!"

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_My mom to tell her I love her._

"Aw! Yumi, he's so sweet!"

"He's about to _die_ Ai."

"Yes, but you called Odd. Not even your own parents."

"My parents probably wouldn't bother to answer, or they'd be on the plane _with_ me."

"Mm-hm."

"Tough luck mate, having me for a best friend and all, no one understands us genius types."

"Shut-up Odd."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I will serenade Yumi every chance I get. I'm sure she'll come around during that month. I'll take her on trips around the world too. Wherever she wants to go._

"Show off."

"Ulrich, he's _dying_."

"In his head."

"I think lil' Ricky's upset…"

"Call me that again and you're dead Odd. No second chances, no other warning. Just dead."

"Got it."

"Good."

"Can I call you that?"

"No Ai."

"What about Yumi?"

"No Odd. No one."

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right._

"He draws the same side as you two."

"So see, we aren't all that weird."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"I _meant_ in the heart-drawing department Einstein."

"Of course you did."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Yumi._

"You called him Yumers?"

"Well, when Xana was attacking…I knew he was in that area so I was telling him to escape…"

"Because a mass of leech-like possessed jumping frogs would make him want to stay?"

"Grow-up Ulrich. It's not like I freak over everyone you talk to."

"Uh, Yumi…"

"Next question!"

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I would never be unfaithful because that is wrong of course. And hurtful to all who are involved._

"Idiot."

"Just because _you_ two have cheated does not mean that someone who actually relishes a relationship is an idiot Ulrich!"

"Hey, I said I told!"

"And that makes it _better_?"

"Sure doesn't make it worse!"

"Guys, guys, I hate to break up this little love-fest but Kiwi doesn't like violence and neither do I. We're pacifists."

"You own like ten fight games Odd!"

"Shush Princess, I'm negotiating here. Einstein, a little help?"

"Aelita and I are Canada. We're neutral."

"What if I wanted to be Wales?"

"No Aelita, we're Canada. It's a neutral country."

"Yumi! Ulrich! Down. Sit. Now attacking each other!"

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Ginger Spice_.

"See, he isn't all high morals."

"Ulrich I'm about to bring the stapler out for both you _and_ Odd."

"_Guys_ come on. It's all in good fun!"

"Yumi, why don't you sit by me?"

"I think I will. Thanks Aelita."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Yes._

"Aw, Yumers' kindred spirit in soul and garment!"

"That's great Odd."

"That's it."

"Yumi, where are you going?"

"To get a stapler. Or duct tape. No…super glue."

"Yumi, now don't be rational…"

"Don't you mean irrational Jer?"

"No, I think you two deserve it but she'll get in trouble."

"…We love you too Einstein."

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_To protect me? No one but I might call the police. In general? Well, I wouldn't oppose Yumi's company._

"Ew! Bad, bad mental image!"

"Serves you right Odd for all the trash you put in my head."

"Ew, Yumers, this is like, _gross_. No offense but I got _enough_ of your body when I was _in_ it."

"That is _way_ too much info. Odd."

"Besides that, disturbing mental picture, shouldn't you be upset over your reputation or honor or something Yumi?"

"No Ulrich because I would not be in bed with William now, then, or anytime soon."

"Who said bed Yu? It was company…"

"Odd. Shut. Up. Now."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Boys really aren't my thing…_

"So he's bi?"

"He's straight Odd…and why would you care?"

"No, I mean, because of the _really aren't_ part. I'm a bit confused."

"He seems to like Yumi a lot. I think he's straight."

"He is, Odd's just being paranoid again Aelita."

"Oh, okay. Why this time?"

"Why anytime?"

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I wouldn't date my best friend._

"That solves it! Yumi, become Will's best friend!"

"Odd, that's stupid."

"He says he won't date his best friend though Ulrich."

"Yeah, but Ai, that probably means _now_ not ever."

"Oh."

"I think it'll work."

"Of course you do, you're insane."

"Be nice Yu!"

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_Carrots? They're okay but cucumbers are better._

"Hey Ulrich, he likes cucumbers too!"

"Yeah, I noticed Ai."

"Isn't that amusing?"

"Shut-up Odd."

"Yeah, leave him alone Odd, he's sulking."

"I am not Yumi!"

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Yes._

"Ooh, Yumers, was it with you?"

"Odd…"

"She's not denying it!"

"Odd…stapler."

"Yumi stop threatening people."

"But Jeremie…"

"It only incites them more. Just ignore them."

"Easy for _you_ to say, Mister Computer Manual. They aren't making fun of you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I'd pull them both up of course. Or just the newborn._

"Hah, see, he saves the newborn."

"He was going to save them both."

"He isn't a baby killer."

"Yu? Shut-up."

"Odd!"

"Hey look guys, a new survey!"

"You want to read a new survey Einstein?"

"If it'll get you guys to stop fighting I'm all for it."


	12. Milly

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** It's hint-tastic.

**Author's Note:** Woo, another new one! (Can you tell what I do with my free time?) This one was uh…interesting to write. For more than one reason. Hope you all enjoy!

**Dedication:** To AeltJerFan once again. Because of your lengthy reviews and the fact that I borrowed one of your ideas at the end. Great suggestion btw! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_Milly, but if you want to get technical its Amelia Oksana Solovieff. _

"I thought her name was just Milly."

"Apparently not Odd…"

"Apparenty…"

"Oksana's pretty. If I have a daughter I want to name her Oksana. Don't you like that name Jeremie?"

"Odd, stop laughing. Yes Aelita, I think it's a very pretty name."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_Amelia Earhart. No joke._

"Yikes, hope Milly stays away from airplanes!"

"Grow up Odd."

"Shut-up Yumi."

"Children, settle down!"

"Stay out of it Einstein."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Paris, France._

"Hey look Jer, another French-native. You should be happy."

"You notice how they're all girl's though?"

"Yeah, a bit strange huh?"

"Maybe Jer's not really…"

"Okay! That's enough speculation guys, thanks ever so much!"

"Jeremie, I don't get it."

"You don't have to Aelita."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I love Kadic. I mean it's totally awesome and stuff always seems to happen around here. It's amazing._

"Aw, she's adorable!"

"She's too young for you."

"Gah! I wasn't thinking that Einstein! Anyway, she likes Ulrich, or is it Hiroki now?"

"I'd prefer if it was Hiroki."

"We know that Ulrich. We know."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yeah, we get along okay. Better than most people but we still fight. They wouldn't be parents if they didn't argue with me._

"See, people fight with their parents."

"Yeah, but Yumers, you guys have like…World Wars."

"Oh, shut-up Odd."

"Yeah, leave off Odd."

"Stay out of this Einstein."

"You don't fight with your parents Odd?"

"Well, sure I do Princess, but that's like really rare."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I have a cockatoo. Her name is Freedom._

"Aw, that's really pretty and a good name for a bird."

"I can't see Milly as having a bird…"

"Well obviously it isn't at school."

"Obviously. But she doesn't seem like a bird-y kind of person."

"That doesn't even make sense Odd!"

"Sure it does, you just need to follow my logic."

"Then it'll never make sense."

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_I don't like either. But when I'm telling is worse._

"Milly really is adorable."

"And still too young for you."

"Ew, Einstein, will you stop saying that? I'm not interested in Milly that way! I just think she's cute. Like little-sister cute."

"Sure, and how was Claire cute?"

"First off Ulrich, Claire wasn't cute, she was hot. And for another, that is totally irrelevant!"

"Wow, Odd knows the word _irrelevant_. I'm impressed, aren't you Jeremie?"

"Very much Yumi."

"You both are mean to him."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Sissi teased Tamiya and I about our newspaper. She can be such a witch sometimes. And no, I'm still mad at her over it._

"Hah, hah, hah! That's our Sissi. A real _witch_."

"Odd."

"What, come on Ulrich, its funny."

"Not the way you said it."

"Get a life."

"Poor Milly and Tamiya. Sissi does pick on them an awful lot, huh?"

"And this is why we made fun of her earlier."

"I see."

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_Uh, that's in America, right? I'm horrible at Geography. Uh, who would I call? My parents if they aren't with me. Or maybe Tamiya or Hiroki I guess…_

"Aw! It's like, little-kid crush-land!"

"Odd!"

"What? It's sweet!"

"Please Odd, no mental images!"

"Milly and Hiroki sitting in a tree K-I-S-mmph!"

"Thanks Yumi."

"No problem Aelita, I know how off-key he sings."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_Ew. I don't want to die! I guess I would tell my parents, since they'd be paying the medical bills. And I would tell Tamiya. I guess whatever I do with my remaining days depends on what my parents want me to do. Can I at least die in my sleep and not horribly?_

"That's so sad."

"Everyone dies."

"That's heartless Ulrich!"

"It's true though."

"It's still morbid and horrible!"

"Come to think of it Jeremie, this whole survey is a bit morbid."

"Yeah, go figure Odd found it."

"Hey!"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right._

"We got Milly!"

"You also have Sissi."

"Details, details. After all you have Jim."

"Why are we so focused on this again?"

"Because Einstein, you all say I'm weird. Well, the more on my side the less weird I am!"

"Notice how they're all girls?"

"_Hey_! I am not a girl!"

"Oops, sorry Ulrich."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Tamiya, she was telling me about the newest scoop involving Odd._

"What is it with those girls and me?"

"They're your paparazzi?"

"Oh God…"

"It's adorable how they follow you around though Odd!"

"Thanks Princess."

"Yeah, especially since they're waiting for your next screw-up."

"Thanks not-so-much Yumers."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I would never want to be unfaithful. And I'd think I'd tell but I don't know since it's never happened…_

"Ah, a girl with morals!"

"Yumi, you're really getting annoying with that."

"I agree with Ulrich Yumi. This is just for fun, right?"

"Yeah, but this question is _serious_ Aelita."

"And you're seriously judgmental."

"Grow-up Odd."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_I like Posh Spice._

"There's hope for the children of the future!"

"More like no hope."

"Shut-it Einstein. Maybe it's an Ishiyama thing then?"

"What?"

"You know Princess, the whole 'not cultured' thing when it comes to great music."

"Maybe Hiroki and I know good music when we hear it and you don't."

"Maybe you should both shut-up?"

"Put an earplug in Ulrich."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Not since my Grandfather passed._

"Aw! Poor Milly!"

"It doesn't say _when_ Princess, it could have been years ago."

"It's still sad Odd."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Forgive him Aelita, he's heartless."

"And you're insane!"

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Wouldn't Tamiya be there, since we share a room and all?_

"Eh, boring answer."

"Odd, get over it."

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't."

_If not then someone good at fighting. Like Ulrich, or Yumi, or Hiroki. He told me he knew karate._

"Aw, Ulrich, Hiroki's going to be so jealous! You came first."

"Shut-up Odd."

"She said Yumi too."

"True Aelita, but I think what Odd's getting at is Ulrich was first on her list."

"Oh."

"She only chose me because I'm good at fighting."

"And hot…why are you all staring at me?"

"Odd…"

"I only said what was on every girl's mind! I can be secure in my masculinity!"

"What masculinity?"

"Shut-up Yumers."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Not as far as some but farther than others. _

"Oh my God. Milly just won bonus points!"

"You're grading them Odd?"

"Well yeah. I have to see who's comes closest to mine."

"Oh God."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_I'm sorry Tamiya, I don't feel that way. But that won't happen since we're both girls (and straight)_

"Could you imagine it? The scoop of the year with those two…"

"Odd. No. Bad images, remember?"

"Get over it Yumi."

"William and me."

"Ew! Gross! Ulrich where are your earplugs?"

"Keep your hands off them!"

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They are orange and gross-like. I hate stewed carrots but the crunchy ones are good. Especially with sour cream._

"Ew. Who eats carrots with sour cream?"

"Milly."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Princess."

"Anytime."

"Bleck, carrots are amazingly underappreciated."

"Cucumbers are better."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Uh, if you don't tell my parents, then yes. If you do then no._

"I must know who. Why doesn't this question make you say their name?"

"Why are you such a gossip-hound?"

"I am not a gossip-hound Ulrich!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Boys, no fighting!"

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_My Grandmother I'd save because I love her._

"No, Milly!"

"Maybe the right-heart is scientifically linked to stupid decisions?"

"Hey! My decision wasn't stupid Jer!"

"Yes, it was Ulrich."

"Okay, well, that's enough fun for one night. Bed time, then class, then…"

"More surveys!"

"Odd…"

"Come on, they _are_ amusing."

"Fine."

"Yay!"


	13. Theo

**Rating: **Pg-ish.

**Warnings:** Hints.

**Author's Note:** Oh my God. I am _so_ sorry it took me until tonight to get this out. I totally forgot about my nephew's birthday party being today and at my house so I hadn't written as much as I wanted to last night and I had eye problems too. It was a mess. Anyway, I'm sorry.

**Dedication:** To Em for being Emazing. Like always.

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_Theodore Orion Gauthier_

"Nice name."

"Be nice Ulrich."

"I am being nice. Didn't I compliment his name and everything?"

"Yeah, sarcastically."

"Oh well, can't help the tone."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_I was named after a constellation, does that count?_

"Do constellations count?"

"Sure, why not? I mean _I_ was named after a word."

"That's because you're strange."

"No Yumers, it's because I'm odd."

"Hah hah hah. Not funny."

"That's just because you don't have a funny bone Einstein."

"Thank God."

**3. Where were you born?**

_On a fishing boat in the Mediterranean._

"Ew, must have stunk."

"I'm sure he doesn't remember it Odd."

"I meant for his mother. Labor _and_ fish? Gross."

"And _you_ would know about labor?"

"Yeah, about as much as you do Yumers, unless you aren't telling us something…"

"I vote on the next question!"

"I agree with Aelita."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_It's school, who likes school? I mean, yeah, I chose to come here but sometimes I wish I didn't and that I was normal and stuff._

"Ah, someone who shares my sentiments!"

"If you didn't like it, why did you come here?"

"Well, it was here or some school in England or Italy I guess."

"So you chose France?"

"Hello, obviously Einstein. Jeeze, and we call _you_ the genius?"

"Shut-up Odd."

"Ooh, mean Einstein, very mean."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_My mom's great, my step-dad's a loser. My dad's okay but I never see him and my step-mom's an idiot and young enough to be my older sister._

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"His dad married his sister?"

"No, his dad married someone young enough to be a sister, doubt that relationship will last."

"Yumi, be optimistic!"

"I am."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Two dogs – Shepherds, three cats – Calico, mix, Persian, and ten fish – mixed._

"Wow."

"Who knew Theo was a lover of animals?"

"All those animals live in one house?"

"Probably not Aelita. They're probably split up between his parents."

"Oh."

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_Neither, I also don't see what's the big deal about looking someone in the eyes, but I don't care either way._

"He's blunt."

"Very."

"I don't think I've met Theo, have I Jeremie?"

"Not that I know of Aelita."

"Oh, you'd like Theo Princess. He's awesomely blunt and sarcastic."

"And I'd…like that?"

"Well sure, you always know where you stand with him."

"Hm. Oh, wait…is he the one who liked Yumi before?"

"Yeah Ai, that's him."

"Oh!"

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Really angry? Okay, let's see. Oh, I know. Claudette (she's the step-mom) convinced my dad that for my birthday the cake should have strawberries inside without telling me. I'm allergic to strawberries. No, I'm still pissed, at both of them._

"Wow, that sucks majorly."

"I'll say."

"I didn't know Theo was allergic to strawberries."

"Could explain why he never eats the strawberry shortcake when it's for dessert."

"Yeah Odd, or the fact that it tastes like sandpaper."

"Yeah, that too."

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_No one because what's the point? Obviously it'd be a short phone call otherwise you could call many people. And who wants to be cut off in the middle? Or have to say "gotta go mom, we're crashing now"? Yeah. No one._

"Is Theo okay?"

"Sure Princess, why?"

"He seems even more antisocial than Ulrich."

"Hey!"

"No offence meant Ulrich. I'm just saying that he seems _angry_."

"We all have our secret skeletons Princess."

"Oh, and what are yours?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

"Odd!"

"Joke Einstein, joke!"

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_Leave school. I'll take the money from my bank and go wherever I want. Backpack across Europe, go to America, visit Australia. I don't care, just as long as I'm gone. And no, I wouldn't tell anyone unless it got me a free meal or place to stay._

"I like that idea."

"Of course you do Odd."

"I think he's very self assured."

"That he is Yumers, that he is."

"Will you _stop_ calling me that Odd?"

"Nope."

"Ulrich, control him!"

"How am I supposed to control him?"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The left._

"Hah. We have Theo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Big deal."

"It's a very big deal."

"For you."

"Exactly!"

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Mom._

"Mom's always seem to call a lot."

"Yeah, tryst us, they do Ai."

"I guess they miss you?"

"Surprisingly."

"Leave off Yumi!"

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Frankly it depends how bad "unfaithful" is. I wouldn't willingly but if I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar (so to say) I would. Especially if it smoothed things out._

"That _jerk_! And to think he wanted to go out with me! I'm so glad I declined."

"Hm, seems like all the guys that like you cheat Yumi."

"What? No, I do _not_ like Yumi. Gross!"

"Quite vehement about that Odd."

"Well, duh Einstein."

"Nice Odd. Nice."

"Anytime Ulrich."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Baby Spice._

"Another one for the dresses, eh Ulrich?"

"Shut-up Odd."

"Jeremie, I _really_ need to see those pictures."

"That you do Aelita, that you do."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_Try to stay away from it._

"Because Yumi's the only one who runs to it."

"ODD!"

"Well, William does too."

"True Princess, true."

"I hate you all."

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I wouldn't mind some feminine company, if you get what I mean…_

"Perfect, another Casanova."

"Get over it Yumi."

"Make me Odd."

"I don't fight with girls, sorry."

"Sexist."

"Delusional!"

"Stapler!"

"Guys!"

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Not as far as with a girl._

"Ew, too much info!"

"Grow-up Jer."

"Seriously Einstein."

"Leave me alone guys."

"Why should we?"

"Because I told you to."

"Is that a good reason Ulrich?"

"Uh, not really Odd."

"Didn't think so."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Yeah, not into the whole "dating best friends" thing. So, sorry._

"Heartless."

"I doubt that's what he'd actually say."

"It says to say what you would say."

"Yeah, but you still don't know until it happens."

"And do you happen to have that life experience Ulrich?"

"Of course not Yumi."

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They taste good._

"Hah, hah, hah. _Great_ answer Theo."

"He can't hear you Odd."

"It's still nice to say out loud Princess."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Now, would I kiss and tell?_

"Gah! I wish it asked with _who_!"

"We know Odd. It's because you're a gossip hound, as Ulrich pointed out already."

"I am not a gossip hound Yumi!"

"Yes, you are Odd."

"Stay out of it Einstein."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I'd totally save the newborn because of all the promise and junk. It makes more sense._

"Finally someone with sense."

"Shut-up Yumi."

"Okay, I've had enough of the juvenile tendencies being exhibited in this room."

"Me too."

"Truce guys?"

"Fine."


	14. Tamiya

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Hints! Hints! Hints!

**Author's Note:** So, the next one is ready! Yay. Hope you all like this one too.

**Dedication:** To Audi Katia for last chapter's review. Thanks. Hope you like this one too!

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_Tamiya Rose Diop._

"Isn't rose a flower?"

"It can be used as a name, like Emily with bleu as her middle name."

"Oh. So, I could use dragon snap or tulip for a middle name?"

"Uh, sure Princess. I mean, I know people who have words for middle name like dream or tree or water."

"People are _weird_."

"They're original Ulrich."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_No._

"She was named after a flower."

"It says anyone, not anything Odd."

"But still! Theo used the constellation for his."

"Well, Tamiya's more…mature than Theo."

"Yeah, yeah, you just don't like him Ulrich."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Grasse, France. In a hospital._

"No one has any sense of humor."

"They do Odd, just not your sense of bad humor and stupid jokes."

"Ow Yumi! That wounds me!"

"Sure it does."

"It does!"

"Well, the truth hurts Odd."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_Yeah, I think Kadic's cool. And it's awesome that Milly and I are on the paper together because we can do all sorts of fun stuff and get all the scoops before anyone else. _

"What is it with these two and scoops?"

"You're just upset because you end up in the paper more than anyone else at school."

"I am not! I mean, come on, how else do you think I get all those dates?"

"You mean girls actually…because you…?"

"Yes Yumi. Some girls find my daringness exhilarating."

"They obviously have brain damage."

"Hey!"

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yeah, probably since I'm the only one. We kinda have to it seems._

"Aw, sucks to be an only child."

"So you aren't an only child Odd?"

"Hey, hey Princess, I can neither confirm nor deny that answer."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm an only child too."

"We know Jer, that's why you're super-smart or something."

"Ulrich, the amount of siblings has nothing to do with a person's intelligence…"

"Jer, never mind. Really."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_No._

"Aw, poor pet-less Tamiya…"

"Lucky Tamiya."

"Shut-up Ulrich."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No fighting!"

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_When they tell me. I hate that but it's like a bug zapper, you have to look._

"Nice analogy."

"_You_ know what an analogy is Odd?"

"Yes Einstein, I _do_ pay attention in _some_ classes."

"Obviously the ones I'm not in."

"Of course, since I can't copy off you."

"Nice Odd, nice."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_Sissi because she canceled our issue of the newspaper that featured her in a more "unflattering light." Drama queen. _

"I love Tamiya."

"Too young for you."

"God Einstein, as a sister. I mean, I love Yumi and you don't see Ulrich getting all annoyed."

"No, instead you see _me_ getting annoyed."

"Precisely Yumers! Anyway, I love Aelita too, but as a _sister_. And yes, we may live in France, but I don't believe in incestuous relationships with one's own cousin."

"Except…"

"Details, details. The point is, I love Tamiya for that line."

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_My parents of course so I could tell them I love them. Ps, there are two #8's._

"Yes, there are two eights, get over it."

"Can't hear you."

"I know Princess, I know."

"Everyone's calling their parents."

"Except the terrible two that is."

"Are you referring to us Yumers?"

"Yes."

"Aw, she has a pet name for us Ulrich!"

"How nice."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_Uh…My parents probably. And knowing them they'd make me go to school. Yay…_

"My sentiments exactly Tamiya."

"Nice Odd, nice."

"I do try you know."

"I know."

"I know you know Ulrich, I was referring to the others."

"Oh, are we still in the room then?"

"Chill Yumi."

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_Left._

"One more for the lefties."

"Yeah, well, you can have her."

"What was the point of this again?"

"There _is_ no point."

"Oh, right, thanks for reminding me Ai."

"Anytime Ulrich."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From Milly._

"Probably about a scoop of the century."

"And having nothing to do with you."

"Shove off Einstein."

"Make me."

"I thought you hated confrontation Jer."

"Only when it doesn't affect me."

"Thanks."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Why would I want to be unfaithful when I could just break up with the guy first?_

"Good answer Tamiya!"

"Yes, a perfect Yumers answer."

"Odd, it's time you met Mr. Stapler and Mrs. Duct Tape."

"Ah! Ulrich, hide me!"

"You brought this on your ow! Odd that was my kidney!"

"Sorry Ulrich's kidney."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_The who?_

"No, not another one that needs to be educated!"

"Odd, can I see a picture?"

"Huh, oh, sure Princess. Their CD is right behind you."

"Oh…_oh_. Which is which?"

"Jer can tell you Ai."

"Thanks Ulrich, thanks a lot."

"Anytime."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No, I don't really look good in it._

"Say something Odd and I'll kill you."

"Something."

"Odd, don't push your luck."

"What was that Odd?"

"Something."

"Odd!"

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_I share a room with Milly so she's there already._

"Boring."

"So which is Ginger Spice?"

"That's just because she didn't come up with one as good as yours."

"I know."

"This one here."

"But you see Ulrich, it's hard to come up let alone match something as genius as mine."

"Oh. _Oh._ Jeremie!"

"Hah, guess she saw the dress."

"Nice Odd, nice."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_Farther than my parents think._

"Ooh, Tamiya, bad girl!"

"Odd, tell me you weren't…"

"Ew! No Einstein. Ew! God, that's like robbing the cradle!"

"At least he has _some_ morals."

"At least."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_Sorry Milly, I don't swing that way. :(_

"Hah. Nice."

"Better than your answer."

"Oh, live a little Yu."

"I can't believe you Jeremie!"

"Aelita…"

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise Ulrich."

"Isn't it sad Odd?"

"Terribly so."

"Will you two leave them alone?"

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_Carrots? They're gross._

"No one will ever match my brilliance."

"Except Theo?"

"Except Theo."

"I don't even want to think about it."

"We know Yumers, we know."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Yes, but he was older and it obviously didn't last._

"Wow."

"Sure you weren't the one Odd?"

"Ew, please Ulrich, you're starting to sound like Einstein and Yumers."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Yu, but it's true."

"I was joking Odd."

"I know Ulrich, bust _still_."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I'd save the newborn even though I'd miss Gran._

"Aw, so sweet!"

"I'd still save my grandmother."

"We _know_ Ulrich."

"Hey, you two alright?"

"I am _not_ speaking to him."

"Come on Aelita."

"Hmph."

"Okay then…next survey or give up to reconvene at a later time?"

"Flip a coin."

"Okay, heads survey tonight, tails survey tomorrow before school."


	15. Herve

**Rating:** PG I suppose.

**Warnings:** Hints.

**Author's Note:** So, it's been over two months since I last updated. Sorry guys, I was really stuck on this chapter. However, inspiration struck tonight and here I sit, writing. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they make me feel so happy.

**Dedication:** To all my reviewers because you are wonderful. To Emu because she is home now, where she belongs.

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_Hervé Neville Seymour Pichon._

"Never thought I'd say this, but poor guy."

"Showing empathy Odd?"

"Yeah, well, what can I say? The night is still young."

"Or late, depending on how you view it."

"Hey, Jeremie, are they being _philosophical_?"

"The end is near Yumi."

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_My Uncle Neville._

"Ew. At least it wasn't a first name."

"Be nice Ulrich."

"No, I agree with him Yumers. I mean come on, he'd be called _Nelly_."

"Oh, grow up you two."

"You _know_ you'd be calling him that too Yu so don't deny it."

"You are _all _juvenile."

"Thanks Jer."

**3. Where were you born?**

_Nice, France._

"Isn't that where Sissi's from?"

"Yeah, she was born there."

"You remember that Ulrich?"

"Uh…yeah?"

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_It's a school. I would have preferred elsewhere but this was the most economically conducive place for me to go._

"God, he's more of a nerd than _you_ Einstein."

"You guys aren't very nice."

"Hervé, Aelita, Hervé. Don't tell me you're going to be nice about him."

"Maybe I will, do you have a problem with that _Jeremie_?"

"No, of course not…that's very uh nice."

"Hmph."

"Still mad at you Einstein?"

"I think that's a correct assumption."

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_Yes. We're very close._

"Mama's boy."

"_Odd_. Be nice."

"Sure thing Princess…that _was_ nice."

"Sadly, for him, it was Ai."

"Typical boy."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Like I said Jeremie, typical boy."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_I'm allergic to animals._

"That sucks majorly."

"Not _everyone likes_ animals Odd."

"Most _normal_ people do Yu."

"Can we stop fighting now?"

"Fine."

"Maybe."

"Odd!"

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_When Sissi looks in my eyes I am unworthy._

"Uh…"

"Right, moving on."

"Good idea."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_When Ulrich Stern pulled that hideous prank on Sissi. She does not deserve such cruelty._

"Hey, which prank was this?"

"Uh…you wouldn't know about it."

"Oh, wait, is it…?"

"Yeah Odd, it's that one."

"If Odd knows how come _I_ don't Ulrich?"

"Lay off Yumi, it's nothing."

"It's not even a prank even, is it? I mean, you really _did_ go out with her."

"_What_?"

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I would call my Sissi and express my regret that we are no longer together._

"Loser."

"You went on a date with _Sissi_?"

"Oh, come on Yumi, it was _nothing_ okay?"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Ugh, look Yumers, he went on a date with her in payback for helping free me from detention to go to Lyoko, okay? Get over it, he's still all yours."

"_ODD stapler_!"

"Does anyone else think Hervé is a bit stalker-ish?"

"I don't think anyone's listening Ai."

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I would tell no one but would take Sissi on a trip to wherever she wants._

"Poor guy, really hooked on Sissi, huh?"

"I think it's sort of sweet."

"You _do_ Aelita?"

"Yes, I do. It's kind of like how William is to Yumi, right?"

"Er…right. I guess."

"Yeah, but Sissi'd probably want Ulrich along on the trip. Ouch, that hurt Princess!"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_I start on the bottom and work my way up on the left side._

"You have Hervé."

"Shut-up."

"Make me."

"Please, stop fighting you two?"

"Honestly, you guys act like you've been married twenty years."

"Ew! Bad image Einstein!"

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From my parents._

"Hey, Hervé has parents, who knew?"

"_Everyone_ has parents Ulrich."

"True, but uh…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Oh, I get it. You expected him to have been hatched from an egg, right?"

"Yeah, right."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_I would __**never**__ be unfaithful._

"That's because he'd never get the _chance_."

"Seriously, only in his dreams."

"You two are nothing but rude little boys."

"I agree with them Aelita."

"Well, you're a boy too, aren't you _Jeremie_?"

"Aelita…"

"Hmph."

"Lighten up Princess, it comes with the Y chromosome."

"And you know genetics now?"

"Oh shut-up Einstein."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Uh, who?_

"Loser."

"Not everyone is a connoisseur of music-"

"If you call what he listens to music…"

"…like you Odd."

"Oh, get over it Ulrich. My music is fine unlike your Zen junk. And why, yes, you're right Princess. I am _quite_ the connoisseur, aren't I?"

"Great Aelita, you've inflated the purple one's head even _more_."

"Be nice Yumers."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No, I look pasty in it._

"I'm sure his pimples stand out though."

"Charmingly at that."

"Oh, grow up."

"Leave off Ai, this is fun."

"You're nothing but glorified bullies, the both of you!"

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Sissi._

"So they can scream together?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"He's not very creative with his answers."

"It has got to be a nerd thing."

"I am _not_ a nerd Odd, quit saying that."

"I never said anything about _you_ Einstein."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_That's disgusting and unnatural. However, I have no doubt certain purple _cretins_ have done this, though of course I name no one._

"Why that little...I'll destroy him!"

"What's he talking about Odd?"

"Absolutely nothing. The disgusting little pimple."

"Odd, you can't just march over there and beat him up."

"He _does _have a point though Odd, you wear a lot of purple and you are rather…feminine."

"Well _excuse_ my personality then Yumers. I don't mention you being all macho and wearing combat boots and suggest you might possibly have a thing for girls, now _do_ I?"

"You know Odd, denying it more only incriminates you further."

"Shove off Einstein."

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_It's supposed to be "than" not "then." _

"He picks up on that but not that there are two eights?"

"Maybe he likes language over mathematics Ulrich."

"It's just weird."

_I always knew Sissi felt this way about me so it would come as no surprise._

"Ha-ha-ha. Ulrich is to Sissi as Sissi is to…anyone, anyone?"

"Very funny Odd, shut-up."

"Ow, do _not_ hit me with a computer manual!"

"Hey, that's _mine_ guys!"

"Do not hit me with _Einstein's_ computer manual Ulrich!"

"Boys, stop it!"

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They are excellent for one's vision._

"So obviously he doesn't eat many since he still has glasses."

"Probably about as many as Jer."

"I told you that you're nothing but bullies."

"Thank you Aelita."

"Leave me alone Jeremie."

"I think this is the last survey tonight guys, you're all acting like four-year-olds."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_I believe in my studies over romance._

"No wonder Sissi isn't interested in him."

"Yeah, she only goes for the brainless."

"You implying something Jer?"

"Of course not Ulrich."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_I would have to save the newborn because that is what is Right._

"That's disgusting – even he has higher morals than you two."

"Get off your high horse Yumi."

"Only if you get off yours first Ulrich."

"Guys! Please, I'm tired. Let's call it quits, shall we?"

"_Please_. I don't think I can listen to any more mind numbing drivel tonight."

"Bah, who needs you all?"

"We'll reconvene after a nice night's sleep, okay? We'll be happier and more refreshed and such. Goodnight everyone."

"Night."


	16. Hertz

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Cursing

**Author's Note:** Sorry again for the delay. Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a bunch to me. The next one should be out sooner, I promise!

**Dedication:** To those of you who PMed, pokeded, and pestered me into updating.

* * *

**1. What is your full name?**

_Suzanne D. Hertz._

"What do you think the D stands for?"

"Who really cares Odd?"

"Why, I do Yumers, don't you?"

"Haven't you figured out that he has an absurd need to know everything about everyone yet?"

"Getting there Jeremie."

"Hey!"

**2. Were you named after anyone...who?**

_No._

"Well, _that's_ boring."

"Not everyone is named after someone."

"But it would be interesting if they were."

"It would be boring."

"How so, Aelita?"

"Well, if everyone was named after someone they knew, there'd be no originality. It'd be boring."

"Yeah, like, there would be no Odd's."

"Exactly!"

"And that's a _bad_ thing?"

"Shut-up Ulrich."

**3. Where were you born?**

_In Austria._

"She's Austrian?"

"Apparently Ulrich, unless she lied on the survey…"

"Which _is_ entirely possible, Einstein!"

"So why have us take them if we can lie?"

"Because why _would _you?"

"To annoy you?"

"Real mature Yumers."

**4. Do you like where you live...why?**

_I enjoy France very much. Living on school has its ups and downs, but I do think it is more beneficial to my students if they have questions about assignments._

"She is _such_ a teacher."

"I like being able to question my teachers when I need to Ulrich."

"That's because you're a nerd, Einstein."

"Shut-up Odd."

"Boys, _no_ fighting, please?"

"Yumi, I find the male psyche extremely depressing."

"I agree Aelita."

"_Hey_!"

**5. Do you get along with your parents?**

_I did_.

"Did?"

"That probably implies that they're dead now Odd."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Yumers."

"That's really sad…"

"It's a fact of life Ai. You're born, you live, and you die. Ow, Yumi, why'd you hit me?"

"Because that's describing it callously."

"Whatever."

**6. Do you have any pets? Describe them...**

_Of course not, they are not allowed_.

"Hear that Odd, no pets allowed."

"Oh, get over it Ulrich, you know you like Kiwi now."

"Well, _I_ still don't care for him."

"We know that Einstein."

"Why don't you like Kiwi Jeremie? He's so much fun!"

"He tried to kill me."

"Psh, he loves everyone. Except maybe Yumi…"

"Odd…"

"Careful Odd, she's reaching for the stapler."

**7. What is more difficult for you, looking into someone's eyes when you are telling someone how you feel, or looking into someone's eyes when they are telling you how they feel?**

_I do not see this as a relevant question._

"Boy, she's a bucket o' fun, huh?"

"She's a _teacher_ Odd. She's not going to tell her students personal things."

"Hence why she said D. instead of her middle name."

"I thought she did that to annoy Odd."

"Hah, hah Einstein. So _not_ funny."

**8. Think of the last time you were REALLY angry. WHY were you angry? Do you still feel the same way? If not WHAT CHANGED to make you feel differently?**

_I would say but I cannot talk about one of my students without their permission._

"Ooh, who do you think it was? I bet it was when Nicholas let all the frogs out last month!"

"Aelita, you're…_gossiping_?"

"Of course not Jeremie, speculating merely. Who do you think it was?"

"Hm…maybe when Sissi spilled the acid on the desk? That was amusing I hear."

"Nah, doubt it was that Yumi. Maybe it was when Claire got caught cheating off of _Odd_ of all people."

"Hey, I did show my genius that one time in class Einstein!"

"Because of a return trip…"

"Whatever."

"Maybe it was when _Odd_ super glued all her desk drawers shut."

"Nice one Ulrich, but I think it was when you caused the Bunsen burner to _explode_ last week and had the whole wall go up in flames. That was _awesome_."

"You _blew up_ her classroom? Why didn't I hear about it?"

"Uh…"

**8.** **You are on a flight from Honolulu to Chicago non-stop. There is a fire in the back of the plane. You have enough time to make ONE phone call. Who do you call? What do you say to them?**

_I shall know when the time comes._

"So cryptic."

"She probably just doesn't want to tell her students the answer."

"Why, is she calling the military? Who cares?"

"She does, obviously."

"She didn't notice the two eights either…"

**9. You are at the doctor's office and he has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? What do you do with your remaining days?**

_I continue on as usual. Why should it matter if I'm dying? _

"That's sad, so many people say they'll continue on like that. What if someone we know is dying right now, not telling us?"

"Almost makes you want to be nice to Sissi, huh Ulrich?"

"Almost."

"I'm serious guys, it's true. What if one day she just didn't come to school because she had _died_?"

"That won't happen Princess, she tells everyone everything. Or at the very least Ulrich."

"What's that supposed to mean Odd? Ulrich?"

"Nothing Yumers!"

**10. What side of the heart do you draw first?**

_The right_.

"Hey, we have Hertz."

"_That's_ shocking."

**11. Last phone call received?**

_From my sister._

"She has a sister?"

"Apparently Odd. Why don't you go ask her? And then ask Jim who that girl, what's her name, is?"

"Juliana?"

"You remember her name?"

"Yeah, I have to if I want to try and catch him mentioning her."

"That's just _creepy_ Odd."

**12. You are unfaithful to your spouse/significant other. Do you tell him/her? Why or Why not?**

_Unfaithfulness does not suit me_.

"Yeah, I can't really see her being unfaithful."

"Though she never did say whether or not she would tell, if she was."

"True…"

"You both disgust me."

"We know that Yumi."

**13. Which is the best Spice Girl?**

_Scary Spice of course._

"I think Odd's dead Ulrich."

"Hurrah."

"He does look it Ai."

"Oh no, he's stirring…"

"Oh my _God_, I can't believe she knows the Spice Girls! This is _amazing_ and _hilarious_ and…mmph."

"Good idea with the sock Yumi."

"Thanks Aelita."

**14. Do you wear a lot of black?**

_No._

"She wears a lab coat, cause that's _so_ much better_._"

"Oh, leave her alone Odd."

"I was just saying Princess…"

"Hmph."

"Oh, don't get grumpy again. Haven't you and Einstein kissed and made up yet?"

"_What_? Odd, that is pure speculation and…!"

"Yeah, yeah, shove it Einstein, it's just an expression."

**15. Imagine it is a dark night, you are alone, it is raining outside, you hear someone walking around outside your window. WHO do you wish was there with you?**

_Obviously the police to arrest whoever is outside my window_."

"Obviously."

"I believe that is the most coherent, reasonable response to this question yet."

"Go back to your computer manual Jer, it's supposed to be funny."

"It's supposed to be _insightful_ into whoever it is you're sending it to."

"Whatever."

**16. How far have you gone with a boy?**

_I refuse to answer_.

"Damn, and I was _so_ hoping…"

"You're verging on creepiness again Odd."

"Sorry Princess."

"Do you _really_ want that mental image in your mind Odd?"

"Sure, I'll store it next to the one of Jim…"

"Odd, _no!_"

**17. Your best friend confesses that he/she has feelings for you more then just friendship. He/she is falling in love with you. What do you (or did you) do/say?**

_It would depend on the situation. _

"So, if she's horny she'll admit to liking them back?"

"ODD!"

"What, did I disrupt your delicate sensitivity Einstein?"

"_No_, but you can't just _say_ things like that."

"Yes, yes I can actually."

"Just ignore him and he'll stop Jer."

"That hasn't helped yet Ulrich."

"I have hope."

**18. How do you feel about carrots?**

_They are extremely nutritious, I personally, prefer the large ones._

"I think he died again."

"No, his shoulders are shaking."

"Is he crying?"

"No…laughing."

"Odd, are you all right?"

"Has he ever been Aelita?"

"Oh my _God_, she is _BRILLIANT_!"

"He's normal."

**19. Have you ever had a holiday romance?**

_Perhaps._

"I have so much respect for Hertz right now…"

"For some strange, strange reason."

"Who knew she was like this under all those scientific thought-things!"

"Scientific thought-things?"

"Odd, I think you've caused Jer to develop a twitch."

"The one below his left eye? No, he always had that one."

"Only since I met _you_."

**20. You are holding onto your grandmother's hand and the hand of a newborn that you do not know as they hang over the edge of a cliff. You have to let one go to save the other. Who do you let fall to their death? What was your rationale for making the decision?**

_Despite all reasonable rationale, I must say my grandmother. I would save my grandmother and it is for no other reason than pure sentimentality._

"Hah! See, she would save the grandmother too!"

"You are _all_ warped."

"We are all brilliant, you just fail to see it Yumers."

"Warped."

"Brilliant."

"Next survey guys!"


End file.
